


It's Just Business

by mamasweets89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bratty Reader, Choking, Consenting Adults, Cunnilingus, Escort Service, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Reader, Masturbation, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of being intoxicated, Mild Degradation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Protected Sex, Sexual innuendos, Slight Exhibitionist Kink, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gagging, heated sex, independent reader, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/pseuds/mamasweets89
Summary: Mixing business with pleasure is never a good idea, it can become far too messy. But what if the business was a pleasure for him? Maybe the risks are worth it after all...An Escort Terushima Yuji x Female Reader one-shot.~*~Not intended for immature audiences, you must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.~*~
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	It's Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> A huge huge HUGE thank you to Zita, KC, and Cherry for beta reading and proofreading along the way. Without your help, this piece never would have gotten finished! Thank you for pulling me out of the writer's block funk on this. 
> 
> Also a special shoutout to none other than my loveable husband who also helped me with a great idea on how to end this piece lol 
> 
> **Coverart that was included inside the link constantly would expire and would not show up. Coverart will return once I figure out how to make it not expire**
> 
> ~*~Again, not intended for immature audiences. You must be 18+ and mentally mature to consume my work. All stories are a work of fiction and are meant for entertainment purposes only. Thank you~*~

"Why did you drag me here again?" You grumbled as you pulled the short hem of your dress down your thighs, even sitting down in the driver’s seat, they rode up practically exposing your panties.

"Because I was able to take a Plus One and you haven't gone out and partied it up since you started your new job!" Your best friend since the sandbox, Yumiko, checked her gloss in the visor mirror of your car. She fluffed her short hair she kept in a bob, the wild mass of curls framed her cute little face, “And that was four years ago!”

“I do too go out! We went out last weekend!” You protested as you crossed your arms over your chest. “We went out and had drinks, and everything!”

“That didn't count!" 

"Wha...what do you mean 'that didn't count'?!" You asked incredulously. 

"Going to a Wine and Paint night doesn’t count as going out and drinking! We aren’t middle-aged ‘Karens’, y’know!” Yumi slammed the visor closed in a humph.

“So you think I’m old then!?”

“No, I just think you’re working too hard and you need a night out to get just completely FUCKED!” The two of you went back and forth like sisters, Yumi making very plausible points to your dismay. For someone at the tender age of twenty-four, you hadn’t seen the inside of a club since you turned twenty. Being the youngest marketing agent at your firm, you rose your way to the top of the company rankings these last few years and had made a name for yourself, in doing so, many sacrifices were made in order to accomplish your goals. One being your already dwindled social life. Not to mention your sex life….

“I don’t _need_ to get fucked,” You bit your lip angrily smudging your lip color, Yumi swatted your arm and handed over the tube of gloss instructing you to fix it 

“Stop biting your lip, you’re going to make it look puffy! Now come on! This isn’t just a party, this is a really important evening for the recording studio. Some big heads are going to be here and we have to kiss ass in order to get the funding we need!” Yumi turned to you, her big doe eyes widening further, she pouted. You rolled your eyes in annoyance, angry that Yumi had managed to catch you at the wrong time, and invited you to go along with her. Your firm had recently landed several major, high-profile clientele, and your boss practically threw them at you. Yumi had called you when you were so involved with reading the files of only the second profile and spoke so fast you could barely catch up! Wanting to get her off the phone and leave you be, you just said yes to whatever she asked. Your last brain cell only catching, _“Great! I will be by early in the day to help you get ready!”_ And _click_ … the panic set in fast. 

“Please, just go in with me, have a couple of drinks, and if you need to leave early, that’s fine! I can call a taxi to get myself home!” She grabbed both your hands in hers, her eyes pleading still. You groaned in defeat; she had gone to the trouble of dressing you up and promised to cover your tab, may as well get it over with…

“Alright, let’s go..” You already felt the regret setting in…

  
  
  


~*~

  
  


You couldn’t resist staring at the glittering and gorgeous patrons of the club as you initially walked in the door. The music was loud, the base reverberating throughout your entire body. So many people were mingling in every inch of the room, the dance floor filled to the brim with hot, sweaty bodies grinding against each other. The air was thick in what you could smell was marijuana and the synthetic scent of the fog machines. 

Yumi led you by your hand, you struggled to walk in the strappy heels she picked out for you, but you managed to not roll your ankle in the process. You felt self-conscious in the black dress you wore, the design fitting your form, outlining every single roll and curve. The sweetheart neckline accentuating your ample chest, the simple black choker necklace drawing attention to your bare shoulders. Yumi had styled your hair into a messy and chic bun atop your head, some trendles of hair framing your face. Also instructing you to not wear your glasses but your contacts, you instantly regretted that as well. It had been a hot minute since you last wore them, and your eyes were getting used to the sensations all over again. Overall, you were fucking uncomfortable. You hated it here, and you wanted to be back home in your oversized sweats and a tank top, sans bra, and underwear. With a bottle of wine on the side. 

“Don’t look so bored, babe!” Yumi yelled over the thumping of the DJ as you two approached your private couch and table near the dance floor. The white leather fabric was soft and plush, you sat down sinking into the sofa.

“Just keep me filled with booze and maybe I won’t be so bored!” You screamed back. A waitress instantly approached your booth, Yumi handing her her company credit card.

“Order whatever you want! I’m going to go use the little girl’s room and I’ll be back!” Yumi leaned over and kissed your cheek before scurrying off leaving you alone. You ordered a gin and tonic with lime with a double shot and an extra on the side. You leaned back into the sofa, crossing your leg over the other, your black heel showing off your pretty painted toes. 

The waitress returned a short time later, setting down your glass and shot. She smiled sweetly and promised to come back and check on you later. You grabbed the shot of gin and threw it back with ease. The clear liquid sliding down your throat, the delicious burn of alcohol making you catch your breath. You inhaled deeply through your nose, instantly feeling the rush of heat throughout your body. Next reaching for your glass, you took the lime and squeezed the juices into your cocktail, you sipped from it generously and moaned in delight. The tang from the lime mixed with the slight sweetness of tonic and then the herby after-taste of gin made for a refreshing and satisfying choice and it went down easy. Easy to the point you ended up ordering two more the exact same way...

The music continued to bump the classics from the early 2000s, you felt yourself vibing to the mixes the DJ spun, your foot tapping along to the beat. While on your third drink you decided to at least check your emails, pulling out your smartphone you buried yourself into your work emails, a lazy smile plastered across your face, not sensing the tall figure approaching you from the side until it spoke.

“What a waste…” You perked your head up to the owner of that voice. Even over the loud music, his voice carried over. Blonde hair slicked back, the dark roots of his undercut visible. Dressed in slacks and a long-sleeved button-down that he had rolled up to his elbows. A gold watch on his wrist, drink in hand. He stared down at you, a predatory smile matching a devilish and mischievous look in his eyes. You felt your face flush and your core clench on instinct. 

“I’m sorry, what?” You asked, confused. 

“Such a waste, a sexy thing like you sitting alone and on her phone in a club.” The man waved his hand around for emphasis and then back to you. He stared down at you smirking, his eyes traveled along the entire length of your body. Slowly and torturously, from your head down to your toes, you felt your entire body ignite. Normally if any other basic run-of-the-mill scumbag male looked at you like a piece of meat, you would have immediately given them a swift kick to the groin turning them from a rooster to a hen, and not even spill your drink. Yet this person...this tall, illegally sexy, and confident gremlin, didn’t piss you off….

You chuckled slightly at the audacity, “Is it any of your business how I spend my time here?” You asked him as you raised your drink to your lips and took another swig. You looked him up and down over the rim of your glass, he had tucked his free hand into his trouser pocket, and he mirrored your actions of taking a sip of his drink. The dark liquid disappeared quickly as he downed the entire glass. He licked his lips, you noticed the faint sight of….a tongue ring. Black. To match the studs in his ears. Athletically built, his shirt was just straining over the taut muscles in his arms and chest. The defined veins in his forearm twitching as he moved. You swallowed your drink thickly, your throat ran dry and not just from the burning sensation of the gin. 

“No, but I can definitely tell you what you’re doing wrong,” You noticed the slightly pointed shape of his toothy grin. “Terushima Yūji, what’s your name Sweetheart?” He came over and sat beside you, already sitting closer than what you deemed appropriate. You could smell his cologne and it made the pit of your stomach pool. 

“Y/N…” You raised a quizzical brow at his boldness. “Funny I don’t remember inviting you to sit down.” 

“Hey, I don’t mind standing. You looked gorgeous looking up at me, I kinda prefer it.” He chuckled deep in his throat, you hiccuped at his words. Did he...he did. The motherfucker was bold. You raised your eyebrows at him, trying to prevent yourself from laughing, you drew your plump lower lip in between your teeth and turned your face away. You took a deep breath, feeling the drunken giggles threatening to spill out.

“You sure don’t have a problem saying what’s on your mind.”

“I just believe ‘honesty is the best policy’, is that so bad?” He shrugged his shoulders while turning in his seat to face you, his left arm coming up to rest on the back of the sofa, his hand just behind your shoulder. Even though he wasn’t touching you, you could feel how close he was to your bare skin. He crossed an ankle over his knee, so comfortable with his surroundings as if he came here all the time. And perhaps he did! 

“Some things are best not said to total strangers, don’t you think? Especially how you prefer them on their knees!” 

“Whoa, whoa, Sweetheart. I never said anything about being on your knees. Well, unless you’d want to.” He gave you a wink and you felt your eyes widened again. 

Was this dude serious?! He was so forward and blunt and had no shame! His confidence easily could be misconstrued for cockiness and arrogance. Although you didn’t find it infuriating. You must have had too much to drink already….or not enough. You waved the waitress back over and ordered yourself another drink, even offering to order him another. 

“I appreciate the offer, Sweetheart, but I’m fine. Thanks.” The waitress returned promptly with your drink and another shot and you tossed that back before she even walked away. Your body was feeling lax and warm, must have been why you were tolerating this pretty fuckboy so easily. Good thing he was easy on the eyes. 

“Don’t you have a girlfriend or some sort of arm candy you can go hang with instead of being here?” You asked as you leaned forward on the sofa to squeeze the fresh lime into your drink. Terushima’s eyes went to your back, the dress outlining your curves and he took in the sight of your backside, plump and round. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and groaned lightly.

He cleared his throat, grinning like a cat, “Trying to get rid of me?” 

“Again, I don’t remember inviting you in. Besides this is a private table, and I’m here with a friend.” 

Terushima quirked his brows, he looked around the bustling club, bodies mixed with bodies. “Funny, you seem to be the only one sitting by themselves if you’re ‘with a friend’.” He air quoted you back.

“They went to the bathroom…...an hour ago.” The realization set in that indeed Yumi probably forgot about coming back from the bathroom. She _did_ mention that this was a work event for her and would most likely not be spending any time with you. Hence why she offered to take care of all your drinks tonight. 

“My friend is technically here on business and dragged me along, I’m also supposed to be working tonight, but….here we are,” You shrugged. You didn’t understand why you felt the need to give your excuses, it’s not like you had any intentions of having a good time tonight nor owed this dude an explanation. 

“Yes, you are here. So why not take advantage of it, have some fun.” Terushima flashed you a genuine smile, it lightened up his entire face and made your heart skip for a moment. He really was an attractive man, and compared to the other patrons of the club, it was unfair to them. 

“I honestly don’t feel like it. I’m perfectly fine sitting here drinking.”  
  
“Then I guess I’m going to sit here with you, a gorgeous girl like yourself shouldn’t be left by herself. You never know what kind of creep will want to come up and start talking with ya,” He laughed at his own joke, and you couldn’t help in joining in. Smartass…

“Oh, how chivalrous of you, a real gentleman,” You both laughed even harder at your sarcastic response. His laugh was infectious and joyous, funny how this complete stranger by just his laugh could make you feel….comfortable. 

“Eh, I do what I can. So, what do you do for work, Sweetheart?” He spoke as he caught his breath. You wiped the lone tear from under your eye, praying your eyeliner that Yumi helped you apply didn’t smudge. 

“I work for a marketing firm, mostly high-end clients. What about you?”

Terushima paused for a moment as if he was trying to figure out what to say, “I have a PhD. in Human Anatomy,” he finally spoke, too casually. You nodded slowly, not understanding why he chose his words so carefully, you shrugged it off. 

“That’s impressive…”

“Yeah...wouldn’t you like to know,” there was that tone again. You turned to him, his eyes narrowed, that mischievous gleam that made his almond-colored eyes shine. He stared at you as if he wanted to devour you. Your mind red-flagging you to ignore that look, but your body betrayed you since you haven’t been dicked down in over two years…..maybe more. You cleared your throat and downed the remains of your liquid courage. Fine, you’d play his little game. Also, and even though you hated to admit it, he was right. Why not take advantage of tonight and “have fun”.

“Hmm, maybe I do.” You leaned ever so slightly towards him, turning your gaze to him then, eyes lidded and playful. Your body felt on fire and burst with confidence, you watched as Terushima’s eyes widened slightly, then matched your gaze. The chemistry electrifying between you two heightened by one-thousand watts, you weren’t sure how or why you were so brazen when in the beginning you wanted nothing to do with him. Gin...blame it on the gin. And he was already willing to flirt with you….

“Is that so, Sweet Thing?” He leaned forward too, his hand that was resting on the back of the couch he moved closer to your exposed shoulder, a lone digit reaching out to draw lazy circles over your shoulder blade sent shockwaves through your veins. You bit your lip again, your cheeks faintly blushing at the contact. 

“Dance with me?” He asked then, his voice deepened slightly, your primal instincts reacting on their own accord. 

You nodded as you looked him dead in the eyes, pleading. His nostrils flared slightly as his hand left your shoulder and took yours, helping you stand up on wobbly legs. Leading you out the short distance to the dance floor, he pulled you along and you tried to keep up with his long strides. He came to a stop in the middle of the floor, turning back around to lift your hand to wrap around his neck, his opposite hand coming to rest upon your hip and drawing you close. His face turned serious as you both began to dance against each other, your hips swaying side to side matching the beat. Your hand wrapped around the nape of his neck, tickling the short cut of his hair there, Terushima felt the shiver shoot down his spine, loving the feeling of your hand against his skin, your nails lightly scratching the tender flesh. 

The beat helped guide you both in your movements, the combination of the popular song, the vivacious energy of surrounding patrons, and the pure sexual prowess of the man before you, lead you to tap into a side of yourself you’d long since buried. You turned then, your back pressed to his front as you began to sway and grind your ass into his body. His hand that remained on your hip gripped you tighter, his other coming up to hold you as you ground into his growing erection. You reached up to wrap your right hand back around his neck, your left guiding one of his to wrap around your midsection. You closed your eyes leaning your head back onto his shoulder, you moaned. His face buried into your shoulder then, you could feel his hot breath on your skin, the ache between your legs began to grow as you two teased each other’s bodies and minds. His cologne, mixed with the whiskey he had drunk and his natural musk engulfed your senses, making you bite your lips once again. His lips trailed a ghostly line from your shoulder up to your neck and to your ear. The entire surface of your body was covered in goosebumps as he began to speak into your ear.

“You keep biting your lips like that, Sweetheart, you’re going to make me want to take a taste too…”

You turned your face to him then, your heart pounding in your chest and your blood rushing. Your glistening orbs staring into his, his piercing an intense look of raw lust in return. 

“No one’s stoppin’ you, Big Shot,” Your voice was husky and wanton, fuck it all.

You wanted a taste of him too. Terushima’s lips crashed against yours instantly, no other invitation needed as he greedily lapped at your lips. You opened your mouth to him as he all but growled into you, slipping his tongue into your mouth, yours danced with his, you could feel the hot metal of his piercing. The kiss increases in intensity and urgency the more excited you two became. You moaned into his kiss as his hands then began to wander your thick body. His hands loving on your thighs, hips, and ass. He gave it a slight smack making you gasp slightly and breaking your kiss. He smirked down at you at your reaction, giving you another smack, firmer this time as he ended it with a grab. Furrowing your brows, you bit your lip again, stifling a louder moan at the sting of his spank.

“Oh, Sweetheart,” He did it again but harder, not caring if anyone could see or hear, your moan flowed freely from your mouth then. “You keep moaning like that, looking like that…..fuck. They’re about to kick us out of here.”

You could feel your arousal drenching the teeny thong that you wore, afraid that it would start to drip down your legs if he continued this public display of foreplay. Your body ached for more of his touch though and begged for release. To hell with dignity and proper upbringing, you needed to be properly fucked, just like...what’s her name suggested. 

You pulled away slightly looking around you, no one paying you two any mind. You grabbed his hand and started to lead him off the dance floor, your face stern with determination. Leading the way to the back of the club heading towards the restrooms, the vibrations from the base of the speakers slowly dulled the further you walked down the dark hallway. You could hear Terushima’s chuckle as you continued to direct him behind you. You spotted the individual bathroom and thought better of it, you continued further down the hall and came to an unlocked janitor’s closet. You opened it, and pulled him in forcefully, you found the light switch first then closed the door behind. The door had no lock on it but you couldn’t give a flying fuck at this point. You pushed Terushima against the wall of the closet and attacked his lips once again. He chuckled into your lips as his hands went up to grab your ass pulling you closer into his body. Your hands wrapped around his neck, tilting your head you deepened the kiss, his mouth opening to you once again. That fucking tongue ring clacking against your teeth as your tongues fought for dominance. 

“Needy thing aren’t you, sweet thing?” He spoke in between kisses.

“Shut up…” you groaned and attacked his mouth again, your hands trailing down his shoulders and arms, feeling his muscles through his thin shirt. He smacked your ass again hard, making you jump and gasp from the sting. He grabbed your neck and swung you around and pressed you into the wall this time, his mouth on yours as he held you by the jugular. You moaned into his kiss as your hands came up and pulled his shirt from his trousers, his free hand reaching up into your hair, finding it only being held by a clip. He let your hair down and dug his fingers into your soft tresses, inhaling sharply as you pressed your body into him. You could feel his erection in his pants press into your hip, you whimpered at the size already. 

Terushima’s mouth broke away from you and began to trail hot open-mouthed kisses along your jawline and down to your neck. He latched onto your pulse, suckling and biting, you tilted your head to give him easier access. A hand found your breast, molding and massaging it in his hand, your nipple growing hard against your dress. He bit down hard then as he found your nipple through the fabric and pinched it hard. You cried out, your voice broke with lust. 

“Ah, fuck!” 

“Mm, soon, baby.” He moaned into your neck, he lapped his tongue over his love-bite, the metal ball of his piercing tickling your skin. His hand left your breast and trailed down to the hem of your dress, his hand disappearing underneath to cup your sex, you spread your legs as best as you could to give him access, your legs shaky standing in heels. 

“Fucking soaked, dirty girl.” He cackled darkly, moaning then as he ran a single finger over the drenched cloth of your underwear, feeling the outline of your folds through the pathetic excuse of fabric. You reached for the bulge of his pants and grasped him through the fabric as well, the two of you teasing each other relentlessly. Terushima groaned feeling you touch him and bucked into your hand, looking for more friction. You so boldly then undid the zipper of his pants and reached inside to stroke him through his boxers, he hissed at your touch, his body shook at you grasping his length through the thin barrier. 

You chuckled too, “You’re just as excited.”

He raised his gaze to you, both of you smirking like devious cats who caught the mouse. His finger then slipped past your drenched thong, disappearing inside your sopping wet hole. You gasped, whimpering at the sudden intrusion causing your walls to clamp down around his long digit. 

“I told you before Sweetheart, I believe in being completely honest. And judging by how fucking wet you are, you do too. Admit it, dirty girl, you didn’t want me to go away earlier did you?” He began to move his finger inside you slowly in a come-hither motion, hitting that deliciously sensitive spot deep inside your pussy. 

“So what if I didn’t? You're going to tell me you didn’t..ah! Have this planned the entire….ngh! Entire time!” You bit back as your strokes on his cock became more urgent. You slipped your hand inside his boxers then, his cock hot and hard in your hand, you ran your thumb over the head, feeling the bead of pre gathering there. His length filled your hand thickly and you clenched around his finger at the idea of him inside you. His deep-throated moans drove you wild, watching his face contort with pleasure as you pumped his cock. 

“Hehe, maybe I did...and maybe I didn’t. Fuck! Sweetheart your hand feels fucking amazing. I have you now, and I intend on making that pretty mouth scream,” He inserted a second finger and started to pump in you more urgently, your legs shaking as you felt that tight coil in the pit of your stomach building. You both pleasured and teased each other with a sense of intensity, knowing you could be caught at any moment by a staff member. The idea of being discovered excited you more and you felt yourself reach that edge closer and closer. 

“I can feel you, baby, you want to cum on these fingers? Is that what you want?” He taunted you as he slowed his pumping then. You cursed aloud. This fucker was denying you that sweet release!

“You know I do, you asshole.” You also slowed your strokes on his cock, he inhaled deeply as he was also getting close to that explosive finish. He chuckled at your venomous attitude, finding it amusing. 

“Well, not before I take a taste, Sweetheart.” He dropped to his knees quickly, lifting your dress to your hips. He took your thong in his hands and ripped them off, tossing the scraps of fabric to the floor, he lifted one of your legs over his shoulder as he buried his face against your sex. You arched your back as his mouth found your throbbing clit, your one trembling leg trying desperately to keep you standing. Your hands found his hair and you held on, grasping tightly at the roots. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” You wailed, tossing your head back as the metal ball of his piercing hit your clit over and over again. He smirked against you as he devoured you, lapping at your juices and nibbling your clit with his lips and teeth. Your mouth agape, eyes widened as he ate you so thoroughly, panting heavily and incoherent noises escaping your lips. You’d never experienced someone so fucking good at eating pussy and you couldn’t help but be vocal for it. 

“Shit! Fuck! Oh God, yes!” 

Terushima hummed against you, inserting two fingers again, mimicking the previous motions against your g-spot and continuing his attack on your clit. You felt that tight coil return rapidly, your orgasm washed over you instantly causing your body to shake uncontrollably, the intensity and sudden release making you scream aloud, just as he promised. Your juices dripping down his hand and coating his skin, his tongue continuing to lap at your swollen clit, his piercing making you jump each time as he prolonged your orgasm, not allowing you to come down from that high. He chuckled against your sex as your hands pulled on his hair, your leg over his shoulder pulling him in closer. He grabbed your thigh tightly so as to not have you suffocate him against your pussy. Your throat was already dry and sore and your wails were not helping one bit. He let your leg down gently, careful as to not let you tumble over. He looked up at you, his lips and chin covered in a thin sheen of your arousal, he licked his lips slowly for emphasis. 

“Top tier….” He growled as he stood to his feet then, he whipped you around pressing your face to the wall, your hands coming up to brace yourself against the wall. You could hear him fiddle with something crinkly, knowing he was preparing himself to fuck you. He slid the condom down his hard cock to the base, hissing at how sensitive he already was, ready to claim your cunt for himself. He grasped your hips, adjusting your position to bend at the waist, ass sticking out. He gripped his length and slid the tip up and down your slit, soaking it in your juices and teasing you relentlessly.

“Fuck, Sweetheart, I just want to bury myself in that wet-ass pussy of yours,” He taunted you with swirling the head at your entrance, you groaned sticking your ass out further.

“Stop being such a damn tease you jerk, and fuck me already!” You spat out, your arousal and instincts taking over, the bite in your voice making him laugh.

He spanked your ass hard making you gasp, biting your lip harder. “Didn’t realize you were a fucking brat. So damn sexy.” He snarled as he finally impaled you with his length, making you both cry out as he bottomed out completely inside you. His thrusts were urgent and fast, hitting that sweet spot as you clenched him tightly. 

“You want me to fuck your brains out, Sweet Thing? Yeah? That’s what you want? Ah, fuck! So God damn tight! I’ll fuck you until your fucking stupid, how’s that sound you bratty little bitch?” He snarled as your walls clenched him tightly, he spanked both cheeks hard making you cry out. Your moans and wails heavy with raw earnestness, you hold onto the wall as best as you could, bending over at the waist completely. Your face pressed against the wall, ruining your makeup. You began to match his pace, humping back against him as he thrust into you, the sounds you both made were those of wild animals. 

“Shit! Shit! Oh, God! Mm yes so good!” You bellowed, feeling so full and that delicious sensation building in the pit of your pelvis once again. So fucking close…

Terushima chuckled darkly, feeling his own build-up coiling tight, his grip on your hips digging into your flesh as you met him thrust for thrust. He growled deep in his chest, sweat beading on his brow, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the tiny closet. The idea of being caught by a staff member fueled both of you, the fear and anxiety mixed with excitement and lust fanning your desires. He leaned forward, reaching around to find your clit, flicking against it fervently, your walls clenched him tighter at the added sensations.

“As much as I want to keep going, baby. And keep fucking you like a little slut, it’s time to wrap this up! Go on, cum! Cum on my cock!” He gave your clit a smack once before rubbing his thumb over it again. Your legs began to shake, that deliriously intoxicating feeling of release approaching quickly.

“D-Don’t fuckin..ah! Tell me what to do! Fuck! Cumming! I’m cumming!!” You screamed as your orgasm hit you like a wrecking ball, Terushima continued to circle your clit, prolonging the sensations as he chased his own pleasure. How tightly your walls gripped him made his mind fuzzy and sex drunk.

“Fuck, fuck. Yes, Sweetheart! Yes! Cumming!” He clenched his jaw as his seed began to pump through his length, his body quivered from pleasure and he leaned forward, pressing his body against yours, peppering open-mouthed kisses over your shoulder. One, two, three final thrusts he slowly pulled out, making sure to not let you topple over. You stood up, your body protesting in pain in your hips, knees, and face. Your lips were swollen from biting them so hard and your mascara ran from squinting your eyes tightly. You leaned against the wall catching your breath, lazily trying to lower your dress back down around your hips. 

Terushima carefully removed the spent condom, tying it off and throwing it into the trashcan in the closet. Bending down, he picked up your shredded thong and wiped himself clean with it. Adjusting himself back into his pants, he smirked down at the trashed underwear he held in his hand. It was made of black lace with a tiny pearled heart sewn on the front panel. He gave them a quick whiff before tucking them into his pockets, your eyes never leaving his. 

“Something to remember this night by.” He gave you a wink. After tucking your underwear in his pocket, he reached for his wallet in his other pocket, pulling out a business card. 

“That was on the house, baby.” You took his card, confused as to what he meant by that, you straightened up and fixed your dress. Before you could turn around and ask, he disappeared out of the closet, leaving you alone with the trash, a dirty mop bucket, and your shredded dignity.

  
  
  


~*~

  
  


Your phone rang the following morning, you groaned as the shrill sound pierced your brain, the back of your eyes pounded in agony from the developing migraine. You remember getting home late, having had to leave your car at the club overnight since you had drunk far too much to drive back home, but don’t remember falling into bed still in your clothes from the night before, breath smelling like death and mouth dry as cotton. You whimpered from the pain as you reached for your alarm to switch it off, kicking yourself in the ass for not remembering to switch it off for the weekend. You groaned, noticing the time was barely past 7:30 in the morning, and several text messages from Yumi waiting for you. You read the most recent one, Yumi stating she was going to be over by eight with coffee. You wished you could tell her to fuck off and leave you alone for the day, but knowing her, she’d just laugh in your face and come over anyway. You hissed in pain, your knees and lower back along with your head protested in your movement. You managed to stand and tore your dress off you. Noticing you only had your bra on, your panties completely missing. You furrowed your brows, confused and concerned. Shaking your head of the thought you went to the bathroom to shower quickly before Yumi arrived.

Fifteen minutes later as you stepped out of the bathroom in your terry robe and hair wrapped in a towel, the front door opened and closed with a crash. “Gooood morning!!!” Yumi screamed out, you wanted to punch her face in for being so cheery this early in the morning. 

You left your bedroom with your phone in hand to go and greet her, Yumi already rummaging through the kitchen for whatever she pleased. A cup tray sat on the counter, you already knew which one was yours. You grabbed the giant cup of vanilla cold-brew and drank down half the contents as if it were the last thing you were ever going to consume.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, babe! Slow down you’re going to give your body a shock!” Yumi began as she turned back around to watch you, noticing the bags under your eyes and the ashen color of your skin, along with the death glare you generously bore into her, she stopped short. “Uh, maybe it’s what you need…”

“Motrin...now.” You croaked. Your throat was still sore, not even the ice-cold coffee was soothing. Yumi turned back to the cupboard for your bottle of pain meds and gave you the max dose. You tossed them back with your coffee and went to sit on the couch, leaning your head back and closed your eyes. Yumi grabbed her coffee as well and joined you, sitting with her leg tucked under her to face you, she started to giggle. 

“So, mind telling me where you ran off to last night? I came back to the couch and you were already gone, but your car was still in the lot.” She wagged her eyebrows at you as she sipped from her overly sugary sweet latte. 

You didn’t exactly know how to explain to your friend how your night went because most of it was a blur. Even trying to think about it made your headache. You groaned as you rubbed your eyes of the sleep. “Honestly, I have no idea what all went down. I think I danced with some guy….and I know I had a shit ton to drink.”

“Yeah no kidding, I paid the tab, remember.” Your face crestfallen, embarrassment and guilt settling in.

“I can pay you back…” You grumbled.

“Forget it, I told you your drinks were on me last night. Well, they were on my boss.” Yumi cackled, making you grimace at the ear-shattering pitch. 

“So, what’s this guy you said you danced with…” 

“I don’t remember, he was blonde.” You drank another gulp of coffee.

“Just blonde? Anything else? C’mon, babe you gotta give me more than that!” She nudged your arm encouraging you on.

“Um,” You struggled to remember. “He was hot, I guess.” 

“‘You guess’?! You’re killing me! Tell me more!” Yumi was like a yappy puppy, loud and too full of energy. 

“Um...I think he gave me his number.” 

“Where?” 

“It’s in my purse….” You motioned to the bedroom, not caring anymore of this conversation. Yumi bounced off the couch to fetch your bag. She returned shortly after, her brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Babe, there’s just your wallet and a business card in here.” 

You held your hand out for your purse, Yumi handing it over as she took her place back on the couch. You sighed heavily and looked inside the bag, your own confusion growing as you could have sworn this person wrote down their number for you. Looking down at the business card you read it to yourself. 

  
  
  


_“It’s Just Business”_ _  
__  
__Terushima Yūji_

_Professional Escort Services_

_Discreet & Confidential || Satisfaction Guaranteed _

_~ Always Aiming to Please ~_

  
  


You stared at the card for far too long, your brain beginning to piece last night together. Blonde hair, black clothing, a tongue piercing, ripped panties…..

Your eyes shot wide open, you covered your mouth as you gasped. Panic setting in yours and Yumi’s face. 

“What?! What’s the matter?!” She screamed. 

“Um…” Your face turned red as a cherry and your stomach quenched with nausea then, and not from being hungover. “This is the guy I danced with…”

“Okay….what’s so bad about..”

“And then I fucked him…” You cut your friend off. 

You two sat in deafening silence for several minutes. Suddenly, Yumi began to laugh aloud, clutching her sides. 

“You what?!” She shrieked with laughter, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

You began to sink into the couch, hiding in embarrassment. You felt sick to your stomach and wanted to cry, you were _not_ that kind of woman and you knew better! And yet this was hands down the most stupid thing you’ve ever done in your life….

“Oh my God, I fucked some random guy at the club last night!!!! IN A FUCKING CLOSET!!!” You bellowed, feeling your shame bubble higher and higher in your throat. Yumi continued to laugh at your expense, you looked over at her and swatted her leg. 

“This isn’t funny!! What if he was some sort of serial killer?! What if he had kidnapped me?!” 

“Well, he didn’t! At least he gave you something to remember him by!” She motioned towards his card. That triggered another memory.

“Oh my God….Oh my God, I’m so mortified!!! No wonder I wasn’t wearing them!” 

“Wearing what?” Yumi asked, still giggling. 

“My panties. When I woke up this morning I was still in my dress from last night but when I went to go shower, I took my dress off and I only had my bra on underneath!!! He….” You covered your face with your hand. “He tore them off and then tucked them in his pocket as a fucking souvenir!”

Yumi whooped and hollered, “YES GIRL! You got _fucked_ last night!” She started to belly laugh even harder, clutching her sides she doubled over. 

“It’s not fucking funny!!”

“Oh please!!! Did he use protection?” Yumi wiped a lone tear from her eye.

“Y-yeah..” You responded sheepishly.

“Okay. That’s good. Now the even more important question; was it fucking good?” Yumi leaned forward wagging her eyebrows.

You paused, your face burning hotter in realization, “He was a fucking God…” You mumbled.

“Lucky bitch!” Yumi fanned herself. “So are you gonna call him?”

“What?!”

“Did I stutter? Are you gonna call his ass up?” 

You looked down at the business card and back to your friend sticking it in her face forcefully, “I have NO need to call up some professional fuckboy for _any_ reason!”

“Not for that, dumbass! I mean just casually!” Yumi leaned back into the couch and crossed her arms.

“Please, a guy like that wouldn’t give me the time a day normally. He probably just fucked me last night so I would want to call him to book him.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up! You know that’s not true. You are sexy as hell and you are super intelligent. Not to mention you have a successful career AND you own your own home. Sure, you’re a real piece of garbage.” The sarcasm was thick. 

“Look, I’m not saying marry the guy. Or even dating him. You have a ton of work events coming up and I know most of them you are allowed to take a date with you. So, why not take advantage! Have a little fun!”

Yumi’s words struck you then, those words were exactly what the sexy blonde said last night. And even though you were in a drunken state, you still had some sense to you, and….you wanted it. You wanted him, and you got him. And it was the best sex you’ve ever had. You looked down at the card again, reading his name over and over in your brain. You could still remember how his mouth felt on your body, the way he growled and snarled so feral into your ear. His intoxicating scent. It made your sex ache slightly wanting a do-over.

“I don’t know…” You started.

“Couldn’t hurt to call and ask what his rates are at least. Besides, no one’s making you have sex with him again. Just some sexy eye candy on your arm at your banquet would really cause a stir.” Yumi nudged you and gave you a wink. 

“He’s probably crazy expensive…” Another lame excuse….

“Not like you couldn’t afford it! C’mon! I can tell you want this, so stop pussy-footin’ around already!” Yumi was getting frustrated with you, admittedly you were just being stubborn and a brat. 

“Maybe…” You finally answered in defeat. 

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


A month had flown by and you were once again, back at it in the office all hours of the day, pulling double and triple time for your clients. You were seated at your desk, piles of documents stacked precariously in front of you, your glasses perched on the tip of your nose, chewing on a pencil as you looked over your sketch for an upcoming ad. 

Your computer notification sounded that you got an email and you looked to it immediately, grateful for the temporary distraction from this nightmarish assignment. The email from your CEO sent out to remind everyone to RSVP for the upcoming gala in celebration of last quarter's earnings. The email included a link to a digital invite, even for an online invite, it was still gorgeous in gold and beige. The event was going to be held at a very prestigious hotel across town next month, formal attire required, your anxiety already making its way to the surface. Especially noticing the "Plus One" option in the dropdown. 

You leaned back in your chair and removed your glasses, pinching the bridge of your nose, you wished you could just call it a day. The added stress only making the bile in your stomach rise and burn your throat. You reached for your purse in the bottom drawer of your desk and looked for the bottle of antacids to ease your discomfort. Reaching in blindly, you weren't able to feel for the familiar crinkly packaging. Opening up the bag all the way, you noticed the simple black business card. Pulling it out you read it again. 

"Terushima...Yuji…"

You felt a pull in your stomach reading his name aloud, you still thought about that night at the club, dreamt of how it felt kissing and ravaging him. His wicked smile still haunted you and you hated yourself for not being able to forget him. Looking at the card then to your computer screen and back again….

"God I'm so fucking desperate…" you groaned to yourself as you reached for your cell phone and began to dial the number on the card as you replied back to the email.

  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


You sat at your table, the sun shining brightly, you kept your sunglasses on as you sipped your coffee. You drummed your nails against the white linen cloth, desperately trying to wrangle in your nerves. He was late. You glanced out at the foot traffic just on the other side of the patio, wondering if you’ll see him approach the restaurant at all. A few days ago you had called up his number on his card, asking if you could have a meeting with him and discuss his business rates.

The voice over the phone sounded very different from that of the night back in the club. It was professional, all business. None of the playful and sly tones you remembered. It worried you briefly when you were on the phone with him, was it even the same person.

“Are you Y/N?,” that same voice broke your train of thought, you looked towards your right, standing above you with that familiar grin was Terushima, dressed in a white button-down shirt, a hand in his jeans pocket and his keys in the other. He couldn’t see your entire face with your sunglasses covering half your face, you slipped them off and set them down. His face changed from that sly grin, to surprise. 

“Oh, it’s you, Sweetheart!” His voice changed to the very one that made your sex ache for him all over again. “So, that was you on the phone. Heh, didn’t expect that.” He took his seat across from you, setting his keys on the table, and reached for the water glass that awaited him. You watched him drink greedily from his glass, his adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped, you shook your head free of any impure thoughts of wanting to bite and lick that same neck. 

“Why do you say that?” You cleared your throat nervously.

“Well, seeing how it’s been over a month since we...heh, well,” He winked at you, licking the droplets of water off his lips you spotted that cursed tongue piercing again. This time it was silver. It’s like he changed it with his outfits! “They still smell like you, you know.” 

Your face burned with embarrassment, your eyes darting side to side afraid if other dining guests could hear him, “W-what?!” Your voice cracked.

“That pretty little number you wore under your dress. That flimsy thing you called a thong..” He answered as he leaned forward resting his chin in his hands that were propped up on the table. His almond-colored eyes staring darts into you, your entire body was on fire. You nudged him with your foot under the table, the table cloth hiding your kick.

“Do you have to talk so loud!?” You clenched your teeth, glaring daggers into him. Why did he still have that anyways?!

He chuckled at your nervousness, he found it adorable. The way your face blushed down to your neck and how the top of your cleavage turned a healthy pink. You wore a dark grey v-neck top that accentuated your chest and your favorite fitted jeans. Terushima couldn’t help but watch you, just like that night when he first saw you enter the club. Being pulled along by your friend, he watched you the entire evening from the bar. He clearly could see in your features you were not there for a good time, but yet he was pulled to you. The way you would mindlessly nibble on your bottom lip when you were deep in thought or vibing to the music….

“Afraid someone might hear that I still have your torn thong at home after I fucked your brains out in a janitor’s closet?” He was so casual about it, that victorious smile spread across his face as you kicked him harder under the table again, he began to laugh aloud. If you weren’t so embarrassed, you’d find his laugh enjoyable. 

“Will you shut up! May I remind you, you are here on business?!” 

“Oh Sweet Thing, you’ll come to realize that with me, business is always a pleasure. Not just for me, but for you as well.” He purred. Practically purred and it made you wet. You hated him for that. 

A waitress interrupted your thoughts as you both quickly ordered your lunch and you ordered another glass of wine. She left hastily and Terushima turned his attention back to you. Your heart was beating so loudly in your chest, afraid it was going to burst from your rib cage and start dancing right on the table before you. 

“So, what can I do for you exactly, Sweetheart.”

“My name is Y/N. You don’t have to keep calling me that you know…” 

“I’m not exactly good with names, you know….huge clientele and all. It’s nothing personal, Sweetheart. Just easier for me to remember.” He gave you a wink. That was reassuring….

“Um..well uh,” You didn’t know what to say. 

“You don’t have to be so nervous, like you said, we are here on business.” His eyes narrowed then, making his toothy grin appear more vicious. His personality flipped like a switch, making your blood run cold, it was evident that the man sitting before you took his job seriously. Regardless of what he did for a living, he didn’t play mind games. You knew what you were getting with him. 

You swallowed thickly and sat up straighter, finding an inkling of confidence you returned the intense stare. 

“You’re right, just business.” You took a drink from your ice water hoping it would keep your mouth from drying from nervousness. “I have a huge banquet in a month.”

“Alright.” He allowed you to continue on.

“But I don’t feel too comfortable walking into that event without some sort of...game plan.” 

“What exactly do you have in mind then?” Terushima quirked his brow watching you squirm in your chair. 

“Wouldn’t it be obvious to others if I just walked into that event with you, and you knew nothing about me? What if people asked us questions?!” 

He reached up to hold his chin, closing his eyes in thought he nodded gently, “Hmm, I do see your point. I take it this is some Big-Head party you have to go to right? Your ‘Boss’s Boss’s Boss will be there’ kind of an event?”

You nodded your head confirming his assumption. This event was held when the company hit its goals, and each time you’ve gone before, you’ve gone alone…

“So how do you think we can solve this problem?” His eyes opened staring into yours, he smirked. You felt your blood run cold under his gaze as if you were the caught little mouse.

“Well, we’d have to see each other a little more regularly...at least a couple of times a week…” Your face began to burn. Terushima tried to suppress his chuckle, watching you was adorable. 

“Okay…” He coaxed you on.

“So uh...I’m going to need to hire you...a few times.” Your face grew hot, feeling so embarrassed at the words leaving your mouth.

“Just ‘a few’?” Your patience was growing thin, annoyed that he was going to make you say it.

“Ugh! Fine, more than ‘a few’! What do you want me to say?! I want you to be my Call-Boy?!” You threw your hands up, realizing you raised your voice as well causing some restaurant-goers to turn to your table. You covered your face then as Terushima began to laugh aloud. 

“Whatever wets your panties, Sweetheart. You can call me whatever you want. You can call me tonight, too if you want. I just so happen to have a free slot open.” His voice lowered flirtatiously as he gave you a wink. “What do you say? Your place tonight? I’ll have a contract written up for you.”

You sat there a moment contemplating, fighting the deep warmth in your pelvis and your brain trying to think logically. _It’s just business……._

  
  
  


~*~

  
  


You stood in your bathroom making sure your hair looked presentable, you still wore your clothes from that afternoon, yet you freshened up your face and swished around some mouthwash. What the hell were you expecting?! He was just coming by to finalize your agreement. Your phone buzzed, it was him letting you know he was pulling up to your place. You responded quickly and exited the bathroom. Coming back into your living room you picked up any last minute things, tossing a coat and a couple of pairs of heels into the front closet. As you closed the door, your doorbell rang. Through the peephole, you could see that mass of blonde hair. You slowly inhaled deeply through your nose, your heart began to race to have him outside your door. Your mind immediately reminded you of how he smelled that night at the club and how his body pressed against you made you ignite. Shaking your head clear you opened the door for him. He stood there in all his confident glory grinning.

“There’s my Sweetheart,” He purred.

“I’m not your anything,” You grumbled back to him, standing aside letting him in. You noted the large manila envelope in his hand as he entered your house. Halting just before the living room entryway, he took in everything and let out a low whistle.

“Impressive. I love a successful woman,” His voice dripped with honey, making you blush. 

“Uh, you can sit there if you want,” You pointed to the couch as you walked past him down the small hall towards the kitchen area. “Do you want anything to drink?” You called out to him.

“Just water if you have a cold one handy.” 

You gathered a water bottle for both of you from the fridge and joined him back in the living room. He made himself comfortable, opening the envelope, and taking out a thin stack of papers clipped together. You handed him the water and sat down next to him as he laid the contract before you on the coffee table.

“I wrote up a contract tailored to your specific requests and needs, go ahead and look it over and make sure everything is to your liking.” He slid it over to you along with a pen he tucked into the same manila. Popping the water open he sipped it watching you. You picked up the paper and began to read, how many days you requested for his services, dates, and locations, along with details in regards to the banquet in a month. You flipped the paper and paused, your face growing hot again.

“What the hell is this?!” You shrieked.

“Exactly what it says,” He chuckled.

Stated at the top in bold text, “ **Sexual Preferences”.**

“Uh, that’s not… I didn’t mean for!” You stumbled over forming a coherent sentence.

“You want this to be authentic right? You want to pass me off as your boyfriend?” His voice was nothing but business then, firm and commanding. “Then this has to be as _real_ as possible.”

“It’s not like my co-workers are going to ask us about our sex life, they wouldn’t do that!” You finally found your voice, a panic set in your tone as your eyes darted between him and the contract, the words “choking”, “overstimulation”, and “anal” catching your eyes more times than you cared to count. Suddenly, he leaned forward to you, enclosing the space in between you two. Your face flushed hotly as your heart began to race rapidly, faint pants escaping your lips. His face drew closer to yours, catching your eyes and holding onto them while you held your breath. His intoxicating scent catching you again, your mouth began to water.

“Oh trust me, if there are any nosy females in your field, and they see a drop-dead sexy thing like you, Sweetheart, walking into a big event with someone like me on their arms...they are going to pry. You females can’t help but live vicariously through one another.” He smirked as he had leaned closer to your ear, his tongue reaching out to lick the shell of it, causing you to shiver. His hot breath tickled your skin, your nipples going hard in your shirt. You bit your lip as you inhaled deeply through your nose to steady your racing hormones. Fuck if you didn’t want to take a taste of him again.

“You..you seem so sure of that!” Your voice had turned husky with your own arousal. Now knowing what his job is, it was no wonder he was so good at….well….that night at the club. 

“I am sure of it. I’ve seen it far too many times, babe.” He continued to tease you, his mouth even closer to your ear, he flicked the lobe with his tongue, you could feel that illegal tongue piercing tantalizing you. “They are gonna wonder, ‘How did she end up with a guy like that…’ or ‘They can’t really be dating, he’s just using her..’” You stiffened at that a little, he noticed as his hand came up to your cheek then, his thumb stroking it bringing you back to him.

“Little will they know, that a boss ass bitch, so sexy and powerful like yourself, is using _me_ for her own pleasure and gain.” He chuckled deep, making your body react further. Your hands found his thighs, giving them a squeeze as he continued. “And that not only am I more than happy to be your ‘Call-Boy’, as you put it, for the next few weeks, keep appearances and trick people into thinking we are together. But knowing that I’ll get to taste that pretty slit of yours again, Sweetheart. I mean c’mon…..this is a win-win situation for both of us.” He took your earlobe into his mouth then, his teeth tugging on it gently. 

“Fuck…,” you moaned breathlessly, you bit your lip again trying to keep your composure. He was good…..really fucking good. The praises and affirmations igniting your desires and instincts. 

“Hmm, only if you want me to. Now, tell me, where is that super confident, smart-mouthed brat from the club? Let’s see if I can get her to come out again…” He turned your face to him, still cupping your cheek as he crashed his lips to yours. Both of you inhaled deeply, instincts taking over, a drug you both needed to consume. You opened your mouth to him instantly, wanting to taste him so desperately. 

Your hands dug into his thighs, nails scraping against his jeans, he snarled in response. Roughly without breaking the kiss, he grabs you and effortlessly lifts you, and sets you in his lap, straddling him. Your full and delectable body pressed against his toned muscular frame, his hands wrapping around your waist to grab your ass, while yours snaked up into his hair, grasping onto it like a lifeline. Terushima sighed into your kisses, soon groaning as you ground into his cock. Your body is aching to be touched by him again, admittedly the times you played by yourself only thinking of his touch was only enough to temporarily satisfy you. You craved his fingers, his tongue, and his cock inside you. 

“Tell me, Sweetheart. What do you like?” He spoke in between kisses, his hands on your hips helping you grind into his cock. “Tell me all the dirty, disgusting things you want to be done to your bratty ass.” He spanked your ass hard, making you yelp in surprise. 

“I already knew you loved a harsh spanking, your reactions are the best,” he chuckled darkly, his eyes blackening with lust to match yours. Your mouth hung open while you panted, your cheeks a healthy pink. “What else, Sweetheart. Or do I have to smack it out of you?” He spanked you harder then, a tiny wail of pain and pleasure mixed together escaped your swollen lips, you ground harder into his crotch. 

“You just want me to say it out loud….” You groaned. “Sadistic fuck.”

He quirked his brow, he slapped the opposite ass cheek to match the right, your pussy clenching and drenching your panties. “It’s your money, Sweet Thing. If you want exactly what you want, you’re going to have to tell me.” He buried his face into your neck then, nibbling and suckling on the tender flesh, he could feel how fast your heart was racing under his lips. 

“Also maybe I’m just a selfish bastard and want to hear that pretty mouth of yours say all the vile, filthy things you want me to do to your body. Maybe it turns me on, Sweetheart.” He growled into your neck, his hand coming up to give a nipple a quick pinch, making you flinch. 

“You’re doing….you’re doing just fine right now.” You moaned as he continued his torture on your neck and breast. Teasing you through your clothes, the faint feel of his thumb circling your nipple made your sex and clit ache for more. 

“Only ‘just fine’? You’re going to have to give me more than that. Go on, no one else here but the two of us. Remember….honesty is the best policy.”

“Fuck..ngh. I want you to play with my nipples more. With your mouth!” You gasped out as he pinched you through your clothes again. 

“Noted. What else?” His breathing was ragged, his own arousal becoming too much and fogging his brain. His cock so hard in his jeans, pressing against the zipper it was painful. “Tell me more….”

“I want to try anything on that list…..” You finally gasped out loud. Terushima stopped in his tracks, he looked up into you, his mouth in a straight line, eyes burning with desire for you. 

“Again….” He commanded.

“I….I want you to do everything on that list to me.” Your sighs drove him crazy.

“If you are fucking dead serious about that, Sweetheart. Sign your name….” His voice was low, lethal and it excited you. You leaned back without breaking his eye contact, carefully he held onto you as you reached for the contract on the coffee table and the pen. You pressed the contract to his shoulder, uncapping the pen you signed your name away. For the next several weeks, he was yours to play with. Or you were his to play with….. You weren’t sure which it was. You showed him your signature then tossed the contract over your shoulder along with the pen. 

“Bedroom is down the hall to the right…” He lifted you up immediately and stormed you both away to your bedroom.

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


So...much...fucking. You couldn’t remember the last time you had so much sex. Terushima made good on his contract, he was yours for several weeks at your beck and call. Going as far as behaving in a way a boyfriend would towards his woman. Texting you in the mornings and in the evenings, flower deliveries to your office to make a scene with your coworkers and the one asshole you had a one-night stand with the first couple months you started working there. He was a terrific actor, especially the times he’d surprise you with a call at work and would say the most sinful things in your ear, causing your face to go bright red in front of your coworkers. Every other day, you saw each other and he made sure you screamed his name all night long, you’d never been so sexually satisfied in your life. 

In fact, he appeared to be taking the job far too seriously at times. It was one thing for him to send you funny text messages or memes from time to time to make you laugh. But what was a bit concerning was the sense of familiarity between you two. It felt as if you two were almost friends with benefits, instead of business partners. Sure, part of the agreement was to be as authentic as possible, but he didn’t have to go as far as posting on his social media statuses of “Heading out to see my girl” and tagging you in the process. The first and only time you noticed that you scurried away to the restroom at work and called him. 

_“It’s bad enough you keep calling me Sweetheart every chance you get, you don’t have to go that hard, okay.”_ You remember explaining to him.

_“My bad, I just wanted to make sure it was clear that you and I were a ‘pair’”_ Was his explanation and reasoning. It was a simple misunderstanding at the time, even though it rubbed you the wrong way, you were under the impression that he understood and you wouldn’t have to worry about that again. So naturally, you dropped the subject and continued on with your work per usual.

You just got home, it was finally the weekend, and you were exhausted. All you wanted to do was relax at home, soak in a hot bath and go to sleep. You kicked your shoes off, as you walked in the door and plopped onto the couch face first. Your body ached from being on your feet all day, many client presentations had been scheduled today and you regretted every minute of it. You groaned and felt your eyes grow heavy already, the buzzing of your cell phone breaking that. You reached for your phone in your back pocket and looked at the incoming text.

  
_“Hey sexy. I have time off tonight, feel like taking a ride on this tongue?” -Terushima_

You sighed, as much as you enjoyed his scheduled company and said tongue, you weren’t feeling it tonight. You quickly responded back.

_“As much as that sounds amazing, I don’t have the energy tonight. Thanks though.”_

_“Ah, c’mon Sweetheart. It’ll make you feel better. How about I sweeten the deal and bring over some food and booze. And it doesn’t even have to be per our business agreement. Just you and me ;) ” -Terushima_

The exhaustion caused your patience to run thin, furrowing your brows you looked at his message a little bit longer. 

_“I said no thanks. I had a long day, I’m exhausted and I’m going to go to bed soon… We can discuss you coming over tomorrow night in the morning maybe.”_

You switched your phone off then, not caring if he responded or not, you weren’t in the mood. Groaning in pain you lifted yourself off the couch and trudged into the bedroom to take a shower. 

Once you were cleaned and refreshed, dressed in your favorite nightshirt, you combed out your hair and decided to go pour yourself a glass of wine. As you made your way back into the kitchen, a knock came from your front door. You stopped short, a sense of panic set over you, it was well past eight in the evening and you weren’t expecting anyone. The knock came again and you ducked into the kitchen, hiding just inside the entryway.

“Open up, Sweetheart! I know you’re home,” No, no he wouldn’t dare. You stood out into the hall again, disbelief painted on your face. He knocked again. “Hey, babe!”

Storming over to the door, you peeped through the hole, there he was, the nerve of this guy. You shook your head, “Unbelievable…” you muttered to yourself. 

Unlocking the door, you swung it open, Terushima stood with a bottle of your favorite wine and what looked to be a cake box. His face lit up when he saw you, your hair wet and starting to curl slightly from drying and an oversized grey nightie with coffee cups printed all over it.

“Well, aren’t you fucking cute in your sleepy clothes,” He wagged his brows and invited himself in. You stood in shock, your mouth hung open, eyes blinking rapidly.

“What are you doing?” You asked him.

“I thought I’d surprise you! I know you didn’t really mean you didn’t want me over tonight, I made good on my word,” He held up his offerings. “I couldn’t come empty-handed. Although I’d like a handful of you too,” His voice dipped. 

Your body shook with annoyance, the audacity of him to assume what you wanted. “Uh, no! I told you, we can talk about it tomorrow.” 

You shut the front door firmly and followed him into the kitchen. You watched him as he made himself at home, he knew exactly where everything fucking was. From your wine glasses to plates and utensils for serving the sweet treat. You hadn’t realized it, that he knew your home just as much as you did since he was over every other night fucking your brains out. The realization left you feeling uneasy. 

“Seriously, Yūji, can you please leave? I really want to be alone tonight.” 

“But why? I’m already here! And do you want this bottle to go to waste? It’s your favorite,” He gave you a wink as he fished for the bottle opener out of the drawer and poured you a glass. Why would him knowing your favorite wine all of a sudden make you uncomfortable? You approached him at the center island standing beside him.

“Listen, I appreciate you wanting to make good on your contract, but seriously I just want…” He cut you off.

“Are you trying to chase me away, Sweetheart,” His face dipped to yours slightly, he wagged his brow. That quick-witted tongue and sexy smirk usually would fluster you and your bratty side would emerge to the surface, tonight, his cocky attitude was getting on your last nerve and the urge to punch his teeth in was strong. 

“Don’t fucking cut me off! I’m trying to talk to you!” You wanted to wring his neck.

“Save the talking for later,” He pulled you into him capturing your lips in a kiss, your lips thinned against his, your anger beginning to boil over. You shoved him away harshly, shock took over his handsome features at the force behind your actions.

“NO! I said leave! I don’t want you here right now!” You raised your voice. “What do you not fucking get?!”

“Hey, hey, Sweetheart,” He held up his hands in defense, “I was just trying to make your day a little better.”

“I don’t _need_ you to do anything for me! If I ask you not to do something, I fucking mean it! You are not my boyfriend, you are my employee! And right now, I want you to leave! And stop calling me ‘Sweetheart’! I am not YOUR Sweetheart! I have a fucking name!” You pointed your hand to the exit, Terushima’s face contorted in many expressions at once. You couldn’t read him then, but you didn’t care. You were seeing red and your own anger took over. 

Terushima felt himself growing more and more livid by the second. Pissed off and his mood ruined. Being reminded of who and what he was to you hit him strangely, cutting through him like a hot blade. Giving up, he backed away from you.

“Fine...fine. Whatever you say, _Boss_.” The look he gave you actually made your breath hitch, what was normally a cheery and happy look, turned sour and made you feel uncomfortable. The venom in his tone when he called you his boss. Leaving the bottle and cake on the counter, Terushima stormed out of your house, slamming the door behind him.

  
  


~*~

  
  


~ _Terushima’s Perspective~_

  
  


Terushima woke up this morning, still incredibly pissed off and wanting to punch the walls of his apartment. It had been a week since he had spoken to you, and it was driving him crazy. Unable to understand his frustrations, because it wasn’t as if he wasn't getting his checks in the mail. Both of you were holding up your ends of the contract, nothing out of the ordinary.

He dressed and went for his morning jog, more like running a sprinting match, wanting to let off this disgusting, negative energy he was harboring. It was suffocating and he hated how it was making him feel. He barely could drink his coffee he bought on his way home and the chocolate muffin he bought ended up not being as appetizing as he was hoping. His confusion was so irritating, why was he so pissed off this morning, and _aching_. His body, mind, and heart ached and it was fucking irritating. 

He made it back home and slammed the door behind him with a little too much force and immediately went to discard the uneaten muffin. He sat at the breakfast counter, pulling out his phone. He flipped through the different apps he had, trying to find something to amuse himself. Opening his Instagram app, he started scrolling through his feed, a bunch of random profiles he’d followed popping up until he stopped on your profile. Yes, even as his client, you two had exchanged your social handles, so that no one from the outside looking in was none-the-wiser. It was a picture of the two of you on your last “date” out together. Several pictures in the same post, the first one being a selfie he took of you two together. His tongue sticking out and giving the camera wink. He held you close in his arms, your arms around his waist and you were laughing. Terushima slid his finger across to flip to the next photo, a typical social media photo of the two of you holding up ice cream cones in front of a pretty backdrop. The next photo of you two taking a taste of your cones, both of you smiling like fools in the photo, causing Terushima to smile down at the memory.

The final picture on the post was of the two of you sharing a kiss, Terushima stared at it for what seemed like hours. He remembered taking that picture and kissing you. He was so in the moment then, he remembered how your lips tasted of not just the strawberry ice cream you chose, but how you tasted as well. Your lips so soft against his and how every time he captured them it’d make his heart skip. In the photo, both of your eyes were closed comfortably, he noticed a slight blush on your cheeks, and your lips turned up into a sweet little grin against his kiss. A soft grin spread across his face as he continued to study the picture on his screen. He licked his lips instinctively, he wanted to taste you again. 

Remembering something else of that same day, he closed out his app and went to his private photo album. He scrolled down a bit and found what he was looking for. Sighing, he stood from the counter and made his way into his bedroom, just like in the video on his phone, it took place there. Quickly he kicked his shoes off and removed his shirt, dressed still in his grey sweats, he got comfortable on the edge of his bed and clicked the play button. Your voice could be heard instantly, the sexiest moans he’d ever heard from any person he’d ever been with along with the lewd sounds of smacking skin against skin. 

_“Yeah, smile pretty for the camera, sweet thing. I’ll be sure to send you a copy, that way you can replay tonight over and over again, think of me while you touch yourself like a dirty whore.”_

His own voice was heard through the video, there the two of you were, you on all fours facing his phone that had been set up on the dresser across the room. Terushima was behind you, thrusting into you as he took you like a bitch in heat. He remembered taping a small bullet vibrator to your clit, then taping the unit to your thigh before sliding into you, your moans filling the room, cry after cry as each orgasm took you. Your face drunk on lust, drooling, and speaking in tongues. 

_“Yeah! So good, that’s my girl! That’s my dirty girl!”_

Terushima felt his cock come to life as he watched himself fuck you over again on camera, palming himself through his sweats as he grew harder, his erection twitching in his grip. He hissed a breath through his teeth, fuck he needed you. Listening to your wails was his favorite thing, next to listening to you talk back. You being such a brat was so fun for him, past clients would just take his talk and not say anything back. You, on the other hand, bit back...hard, no bullshit with you. He loved your spirit and how once you got going, you had absolutely no filter between your mind and mouth. 

_“I’m not your dirty girl, damn it! Ngh! Ah, fuck! Just...just, shit! Jesus Christ! Just fuck me. Fuck me harder!”_

Your words made him groan, his hand disappearing into the waistband of his pants. His body began to sweat again as he stroked his cock in time to the thrusts on the video. Remembering how tight you were, the way you would hump back against his movements, making the thrusts that more powerful. How you would moan like a wanton slut every time he spanked your ass. Recalling how red your cheeks were from his spanks and him caring for the marks on your skin. Loving on you, pampering you to soothe your aching body. He remembered how you screamed his name when you came for the eighth time then, he never thought his name would sound so God damn sexy when it dripped from your lips as your body quaked from your most powerful orgasm. 

Terushima continued to pump and stroke his cock more viciously, feeling that deep, warmth pooling in his stomach as the coil unfurled and he came hard in his hand while he watched the video as the two of you came together. A wet spot in his sweats darkened from the obscene amount of cum he shot out. 

He fell back onto his bed, the hand that held his phone now covering his face, “Son of a bitch…” he groaned as he mentally kicked himself in the ass.

  
  
  


~*~

  
  


Several weeks had gone by and still, Terushima hasn't heard one peep from you yet. The big banquet was fast approaching and Terushima was beginning to think the worst. Regardless, he had gone out to purchase a few pieces to add to his current set of dress clothes, the two of you had discussed prior that you would coordinate colors and would match when you arrived at the event. He picked up a golden necktie, along with a set of gold cufflinks with a black stone in the design. Going the extra mile, he booked for a Lincoln Town Car to drive you two to and from your place to the event. He was a perfectionist at best, and no details were too big or small when it came to the act he put on for his clients. You however were different, on top of everything else, he placed an order for an obscenely huge bouquet of yellow and white roses to be delivered to your home the morning of the event. Feeling proud of himself, he made it back home from the tailor’s with a garment bag slung over his shoulders. His suit jacket had to be adjusted slightly along with picking up the last pieces to his outfit. 

Kicking the door close behind him he disappeared into the bedroom to hang up his bag and check his work emails on the desktop. His inbox was littered with everything from inquiries to spam and he deleted a bunch of the unnecessary files. One email where someone was asking for his services for that very evening, debating since he hadn’t heard anything from you in days, he fought with himself internally over answering the email. You were his priority currently, even if you were blatantly ignoring him. He felt his heart constrict at that thought, angering himself further as he deleted the email without so much as a response….all he could think about was you. He didn’t feel right not seeing you, hated that he wanted to see you so badly. He missed your quick wit and smart mouth, he missed spending those random times just watching TV on your couch as you two got to know one another more for the sake of the performance. How you loved to mix your peanut M&Ms into your popcorn as your favorite snack while you watched your shows. He remembers the first night you came to the door dressed in your pajama onesie, hood and all. He felt his entire body warm at the sight of how adorable you were and he wanted to hold you all evening. And he did…

He rubbed at his eyes, the ache behind his eyes growing as he was realizing that he wanted to see you more because he _wanted_ to, and not because of some stupid business agreement. 

“Fuck me…” he groaned, so much for keeping everything professional.

  
  
  


~*~

_~Reader’s Perspective~_

  
  


You seemed to be walking around in a complete funk, your temper shorter fused than normal when it came to your co-workers and Yumi. You hadn’t responded to any text messages or calls from Yuji in the last few weeks, still so infuriated by the night he invited himself over. But that was him...pushing himself into any situation, just like how he invited himself into your space that night at the club. He weaseled his way into your bubble at the club and weaseled his way into your life to where you day-dreamed of him constantly. You hated that you couldn’t stop thinking about him, his stupid face, and that stupid toothy grin that made your heart race, and that stupid way he would bury his face into your hair as he held you tight. 

Sitting at home you fiddled with your food you brought home, you couldn’t bring yourself to eat it, even though eating your feelings was one of your go-to pass times. You lifted your phone to scroll through TikTok and mindlessly watched too many videos of cats gagging over broccoli and babies belly laughing. A notification from your Instagram pulled your attention next, a comment from Yumi on your last post of photos with Yuji.

  
  


_“You two make the cutest couple! Happy for you, babe! Glad it worked out better this way!”_

  
  


Yumi’s comment made you pause. “Couple”? She knew damn well they weren’t a couple, this was all an act! And an expensive one at that. You harbored over that comment further, the cogs in your brain working overtime. You looked at the pictures again. Your ice cream date that one day and the final picture where the two of you shared a kiss. You pondered over that particular picture, how Yuji was holding you around your waist and how he had the slightest smile as his lips pressed against yours. How you mirrored that same expression. One of your hands held onto his shirt, you remembered pulling him closer to you at that moment, he was so warm and his scent was intoxicating; fresh soap and his signature cologne. He made your entire being ignite to life. You smiled softly staring at the picture and paused….a feeling of dread washed over you.  
  
“Oh no…” you muttered to yourself. How could you have been so stupid? No wonder he started behaving the way he did, he was getting too comfortable around you, and vice versa. You two had spent almost every single day together, christened every part of your home and his apartment, and spoke to each other constantly. Your arrangement of him pretending to be your boyfriend, evolved into him actually _being_ your boyfriend. This was not what you wanted or even hoped for, it was completely out of the question.

  
  


~*~

  
  
  


The morning of the banquet finally arrived and you awoke at the sound of someone knocking on your door. Rubbing the heavy sleep from your eyes you trudged down the hallway, uncaring that your hair stuck out all over the place and you were just dressed in your nightgown. The knock came again, more urgently this time. 

“I’m coming!” You shouted as you reached for the handle and opened it, a young man holding a large bouquet of roses greeted you. He handed you the vase and tipped his hat as he eyed your morning appearance, trying not to chuckle as he walked back to the delivery van. You stood there in the doorway utterly confused, the yellow and white rose scent attacking your senses forcing you to wake up further. Walking back inside and kicking the door closed with your foot, you went to put them down on the kitchen counter. They were stunning, two dozen of each color standing tall above the crystal vase with small bunches of baby’s breaths to make the arrangement appear even grander. You took the card from the pick and flipped it over. 

  
  
  


_“A petal for every kiss you deserve. See you later, Sweetheart._

_-Yuji”_

  
  
  


“Shit…,” You sighed to yourself, for a brief moment you forgot Yuji was technically your date that night, one that you paid for _in advance_. Granted it had been worth every penny until recently, now things had become more complicated. Regardless, you couldn’t back out on your contract with him, and show up to the banquet without him after the entire performance you two put on…..

“Fucking hell…”

  
  


~*~

  
  
  


Hours had passed as you went on about your day, setting your hair in curlers early and taking extra time to do your makeup, contouring your face, and accentuating your eyes with a smokey look. Paired with your choice of a black sleeveless dress with a gold crisscross pattern around and under the bust, a show-stopping piece that you couldn’t resist purchasing. It was sleek and elegant, but still incredibly sexy as it stopped short above your knees and was cinched around the waist to make your figure appear more round and full. 

Slipping into the dress and finishing it off with a pair of gold stilettos, you took the giant rollers out of your hair and let your tresses cascade freely down your neck to frame your face, running your hands through the curl to break and soften them, finishing yourself off with a gentle spritz of your favorite perfume. A knock sounded at the door and you knew it was time to face the music and get tonight over with. After tonight, you would be free of your contract with Yuji, and you’d never have to see him again. Your shoes clicked on the living room tile as you slung your coat over your arm and tucked your clutch under your arm.

Opening the door, stood Yuji, you cursed internally that this man was so devilishly good-looking. He had absolutely no right and he must be taken in immediately. An all-black ensemble; shirt, vest coat, and pants but just a hint of gold from his tie and the buttons down his vest to the links in his cuff. Hair slicked back off his face and smelling like sin. You felt your body instantly react, cursing yourself for being so weak to him just standing there. No, you had to remain strong. 

“Hey,” was all you were able to say without sounding completely idiotic.

“Damn…” Yuji’s hand came up to hide his mouth as he bit his lip, resisting the urge to groan. 

You squirmed under his gaze, “What’s your problem?” You asked defensively.

“No problem at all, Sweetheart.” He eyed you as if you were something to eat, he always did. You felt your face grow hot, pushing down your flustered feelings, you stepped out and locked the door. Yuji grabbed your coat and helped you slip into it, his hands resting on your shoulders for a moment too long. You both stood there contemplating the emotions you both felt. Yours fighting to want to push them off, him fighting the urge to just press you against the door and ruin your lipstick. His thumbs gently dug into your shoulders, massaging the tense muscles through your coat, the hairs on the back of your neck standing on end. You took a deep breath and twirled out of his grip

“C’mon, we’re going to be late,” You hugged your coat close to you, your eyes lowered to the sidewalk. Yuji caught up with you as you two made your way to the car, the driver patiently waiting with the door opened for you. You slid in and sat as close to the opposite door, the seat still too small, as Yuji joined you and your knees touched. The tension in the car was thick as molasses and just being in his presence made your head swim and your lungs constrict. Not to mention your body instinctively wanted to reach out to him and straddle his lap in the back of the car. 

The entire drive to the hotel was tense, not a word was spoken. Yuji kept eyeing you out of his peripheral vision, how you rested your hands in your lap, clasped together so tight your knuckles had turned white. The way you crossed your leg and the hem of your already short dress riding up your thigh further, imagining how it would look if a perfectly black and blue hickie would look on your thigh, just barely peeking under the dress for only him to see….he shook his head of those thoughts. As much as he wanted to re-familiarize himself with your body there in the backseat, he knew you were under a lot of pressure tonight. 

“We’re going to have a good time tonight!” He exclaimed positively. He nudged you with his elbow to grab your attention. 

Looking over at him, your eyes unsure and you gave him a stiff smile. “Yeah, sure…” You said as you turned back to the window. The driver finally pulled up to the curb of the hotel. Terushima opened his door to step out and adjusted his jacket, he held his hand out to you and you reluctantly accepted his help. You steadied yourself as you exited the car, adjusting the hem of your dress back down to above the knees. He pulled you up with him onto the curb so that the driver could leave. Terushima didn’t let go of your hand until you noticed yourself, you looked at your conjoined hands and let it go as if they were dirty.

“Better not throw my hands away while we’re inside, Sweetheart. People might think we aren’t together,” He tucked his hands into his pocket, a smirk spread across his face. You looked up to him wanting to yell at him, his voice dripped with sarcasm, rubbing your last nerve.

“We technically _aren’t_!” You felt your blood boil as you glared daggers into him, he was just being a smartass. 

“Just making sure you get your money's worth, baby” He chuckled as he placed his hand on your lower back, motioning you to walk forward and you both made your way to the hotel entrance. 

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


The evening progressed surprisingly swimmingly. As soon as you two checked in with the coordinator and found your table with your group, dinner was served not too long after. Everything was impeccable. The food, the music, atmosphere, the drink. You already downed two cocktails and were feeling a little more relaxed, Terushima taking note of that and he was able to feel a little more relaxed around you as well. When your fellow co-workers would ask you questions about your and Terushima’s relationship, he confidently was able to take the reins on every question. All while his hand under the table, crept from your knee to your inner thigh. Your face burned hot as he massaged the hot flesh under his hand. You couldn’t speak nor make sudden movements to make him stop so that your coworkers wouldn’t suspect. 

“You two seem to have so much fun together! I’ve seen the pictures on Y/N’s Instagram! You two make the cutest couple!” One of the invited interns whom you’ve grown a soft spot for over the last year commented. Terushima turned to her and gave her a smile, while his hand traveled up higher and higher to under the hem of your dress. His long finger reached out to tease your sex covered by your panties. Your toes curled and you choked out a gasp, coughing and drawing even more unnecessary attention to yourself. You covered your mouth with your napkin as he relentlessly continued to tease your clit. 

“You better drink some water, Sweetheart.” His voice dipped low as his gaze turned to you then, the lusty fire roared in his eyes. Your cheeks were red and even while sporting a buzz, you felt your anger rise. 

“I’m... _fine,_ ” As if putting emphasis on your statement to convince him otherwise. You choked on another gasp as Yuji’s finger pushed aside your panties and toyed with your entrance. You grabbed your napkin and threw it down on the table, pushing your chair back and disconnecting his hand from your body.  
  
“I’m sorry, please excuse me.” You said without looking anyone in the eye, grabbing your clutch you stood on wobbly legs and stormed away heading towards the glass doors leading to the garden. Yuji watched as you stomped away furiously, chuckling to defuse the concern of your coworkers, he excused himself to follow you. Slowly winding his way through the crowd, he passed by one of the bars on the way out, grabbing two flutes of champagne as a peace offering.

Outside the glass doors was the hotel’s extensive grounds and garden, various seasonal flowers in bloom entwined with twinkling lights, soft music played over the speakers hidden within the shrubs. A tall marble fountain served as the centerpiece, the water shimmering and dancing in the spotlights, casting beautiful reflections on the rose bushes. Terushima spotted you at the farthest end of the grounds with your back to him. He slowly approached you to come to a halt beside you. You refused to look at him, brows furrowed angrily and in embarrassment. Your face and ears felt hot as you struggled to not lash out at him for making such a scene. 

He held one of the flutes to you, when you didn’t acknowledge his offering, he slid the cool glass down your arms. Goosebumps were left in its wake, you hated how your body reacted to any actions he inflicted on you. “You seem tense, Sweet Thing.” You could hear the playfulness in his tone. You held out your hand finally, accepting the champagne but still refused to drink it. Terushima stuck his hand in his pocket as he sipped from his own glass, turning around against the railing and leaned against it, crossing his ankles. 

“Will you please just stop,” You finally spoke. He looked over at you over the rim of his flute. 

“Stop what, Sweetheart?” 

Looking to him you clenched your fist, mumbling under your breath. “Everything. Stop everything.” You downed your glass of champagne in one sitting, your annoyance killing your buzz.

“I don’t get what you’re trying to say.”

Suddenly you turned to him and shoved him back, Terushima’s eyes widened in surprise. “What the fuck?”

“After tonight I never want you contacting me again! Do you understand?! We are NOT together!” You began to shout, not giving any mind to who could possibly be within earshot of your argument.

“Hey listen…” You cut him off.

“No, YOU listen,” You stepped to him, pointing your finger in his face, “You have gotten way too comfortable around me and my home these last couple of weeks. We agreed that it would be just a business deal!”

Terushima pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling his own frustrations rising. “So what are you getting at? That I’m ‘too good’ at my fucking job?”

“This has nothing to do with you being a fuckboy, Yuji! You really think I haven’t noticed?!” Now he really was beginning to think you’ve lost your mind. 

“Noticed what?!”

“That night you came to my house uninvited! Calling me ‘your girl’, then the pictures you posted on your profiles like we are a couple! You are not my boyfriend!” Your body began to shake from the mix of adrenaline and alcohol in your system. Terushima stood there dumbfounded, was he really that fucking pathetic and transparent? 

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?!” 

He slowly inhaled to steady his erratic heartbeat, this wasn’t his intention either. Yet here he was, arguing with his favorite client, who he now developed feelings for. Terushima had become a professional escort years ago and vowed that he would never let emotions cloud his better judgment. He was damn good at his job too, and he prided himself on being able to have a job where he dictated his own work-life, toss in social and sex life into the mix, and get paid for it, it was perfect. But you came along, the night he saw you in the club and he hadn’t stopped thinking about you since. Until the day you called him up and asked to set up an arrangement with him. When he saw you at that little restaurant and realized that it was you, he could barely contain the excitement that swelled up inside his chest. Sure you both had tried to keep it all business-like to an extent, but when he held you in his arms on your couch, deep down he knew that you were different. He knew you weren't someone he wanted to just let slip away. Not again.

“Fucking figures, you can’t even come up with a decent response that doesn’t involve sex or some sort of chauvinistic comment.” You sneered, stomping away back towards the party, regretting not canceling on him last minute. As he watched you walk away for a few moments, Terushima finally snapped into action as he chased after you and grabbed your wrist. Whirling around, you reached down to try and pry his fingers off of your wrist.

“Let me go Asshole!” 

“No! You are going to listen to what I have to say, whether you like it or not.” 

As you thrashed against his grip, you noticed a few people out of the corner of your eye. You attempted to turn and yell for help or assistance, Terushima suddenly wrapped an arm around your waist and hoisted you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and proceeded to walk in the direction of another entrance to the hotel, away from the banquet hall.

“Put me down! You are so dead when you let me free! And where the hell are you taking me?!” You kicked your legs wildly and slapped his back to make him release you.

In fear that he might say something he would regret, Terushima kept his mouth shut for once. The one who always had something sarcastic and witty to spew, he was abnormally silent. You continued to try and writhe yourself free of his grip, yet the more you wiggled, the tighter his grip on your legs grew. He stormed through the side entrance and wound his way to the elevators, you silently thanked that no one saw you draped over his shoulder like some neanderthal’s prize. You continued to slap at his back, hoping something would make him loosen his grip on you. Even when entering the elevator, he refused to set you down. 

“Yuji, I swear to God, put me down now!” You bellowed, your voice echoing in the small compartment elevator. He smacked your behind, causing you to yelp in pain. 

“What was that for?!” You screamed once again. He continued to ignore answering you. The frustration and anger boiled in his blood, usually, your brattiness and stubbornness were appealing to him, now just irritated him beyond words. The elevator dinged for his floor and he stormed down the hall towards the last room at the end of the corridor. He finagled for the keycard in his coat pocket and unlocked the door, stepping through and kicking it closed with a little too much force. He walked into the room further away from the entrance and finally set you down. When you were freed finally of his grip, you lunged forward to try and smack him across the face. He caught your wrists once again in his grip, you were strong and he had to fight to hold you back. 

“Who do you think you are?! How dare you just carry me off like some,” he cut you off then.

“Will you shut the fuck up already?!” He finally found his voice, yelling above you causing you to pause. You had never heard him raise his voice once, or even get slightly annoyed by anything. Terushima angry was a new experience, your eyes widened in shock. “For Christ’s sake Y/N, for once, will you just pull that stick out of your ass, open your ears and hear what I have to fucking say?! Please?!” 

He gently pushed your wrists back away from his face, your blood began to race. The urge to run away was intense, yet you couldn’t encourage your own feet to move. He never let go of your wrists, as if he was trying to hold on to steady himself. Terushima hung his head, breathing in deeply to calm his nerves. 

“Okay. I fucked up alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? That I caught feelings for you and now I’m just some pussy-whipped motherfucker who doesn’t want to stop seeing you after tonight?” Terushima raised his gaze then, locking on to yours. He was frustrated with himself and the situation because this was never supposed to happen. You stared at him as if he had grown three extra heads, absolutely mortified.

“And don’t look at me like that, like I’m some pathetic simp when you are just as much to blame as me!” 

Your mouth fell open, appalled by his accusation, “Excuse you?!” 

“You heard me! I’m not the only one who didn’t bargain for this, admit it! You also feel something between us!” You began to wriggle in his grip again, his hands tightening refusing to let you run.

“I do not! How dare you put words into my mouth!” 

“Bullshit! Admit it!” You two pressed your foreheads together, teeth clenched and feeling the rage rumble. Feeding off of each other’s energies, the room was suffocating. 

“You know, perhaps I wish there _was_ something between us, like a fucking continent! Let me go! Tonight is over, I’m going home!” You managed to swipe at his face then, smacking him across the cheek. He chuckled darkly, his eyes glossing over. 

“You think that’s going to make me let you go, Sweetheart? Tch, nice try.”

“You’re a sick bastard! What makes you think I’d ever fall for a guy like you?! You’re just a playboy! Even if I did fall for you, it’s not like you’d go for a girl like me if I wasn’t fucking _paying_ you to do so! So don’t lie to my face!”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” You struggled in his grip as he pushed you back, you took several steps to balance yourself and found yourself pressed to the wall, still holding him at arm's length. “Do you think I’d be arguing with you right now if I _didn’t_ want you?!”

“I know exactly the type of guy you are! Don’t act all high and mighty now, this is all an act! You said so yourself!” 

“It may have started that way, but damn it things changed! Do you think I _planned_ this?! Fucking hell, Y/N, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you ever since we first met!” His words hit you as if you had ice-cold water splashed all over you. You felt your heart skip a beat, was he really telling the truth? He couldn’t be. “And you can’t tell me you don’t feel the same!”

“I told you to stop lying to me!” 

“Think about it! Would I be literally fighting you right now?! Would you be in denial with me if it wasn’t true?” Terushima managed to raise your arms above your head to pin them. He pressed himself to your body, trapping you against the wall, his knee coming between your legs and his face dangerously close to yours. You felt the heat creep up your neck and into your cheeks, damn it why did he have to be so close? And look so damn good? 

“Let’s face it….we both fucked up.” His voice lowered an octave, as if he was sharing a deep dark secret with you, even when there was no one around to hear but you. You looked away, feeling the sting of tears in your eyes, ashamed. You didn’t want to admit it, you couldn’t. He was far too sexy and out of your league to consider you. He brought his hand to your face, cupping your chin, and brought you to look at him in the eye. 

“Say it,” he whispered. You shook your head, you couldn’t bring yourself to say the words. For once he wished you weren’t as stubborn as you normally behaved. “Say it, or I’ll make you admit it…” 

You pressed your lips together, feeling a new round of irritation bubble in your chest, he knew exactly the right buttons to push. 

“Is that a threat? It’s pretty weak,” you retorted. 

“It’s a fucking promise, Sweetheart…” He dipped low again and repeated his action of slinging you over his shoulder, you yelped in surprise and kicked your legs to make him set you down. He took your clutch from your hand and threw it onto the couch as he stormed past and headed to the bedroom. 

The room was gently lit by the small table lamp, casting a warm glow in the room, he kicked his shoes off swiftly before approaching the bed and proceeded to toss you onto the mattress, your body bouncing roughly atop the sheets. Before you were able to sit up, Terushima crawled on top of you, capturing your lips in a fiery, angry kiss. Gasping into his lips, he pounced on the opportunity to slide his tongue in, reveling in your taste that he hadn’t had in days. He swallowed a moan from you as you felt the hot metal of the piercing tease against your tongue, your body instantly reacting to his actions, you hated to say that you missed this as well. Your arms snaked around his neck, finding the hair at the nape of his neck and entangling your digits into the tresses to grip them tightly. A guttural rasp rumbled in Terushima’s chest as his own hands found refuge around your luscious hips, gripping you and digging his fingertips into your body. His body pressed down into you, feeling the outline of every inch of his toned build, how it meshed so perfectly against your delicious curves. You bit down on his lip forcefully, causing him to break the kiss and pull back to look down at you astonishingly. A devilish smirk painted across your features, your hands still buried in his hair keeping him in place. Releasing one of your hands, you reached down to his gold necktie, pulling it free from his vest and wrapping it around your hand, pulling him down so that your noses touched.

“Aw, did that hurt?” Sarcasm dripped from your voice as you whispered against his lips. A spark igniting deep within Terushima, the predatory instincts kicking in in response to your contemptuous tone. The way you constantly tested him, treading the dangerous waters of his patience excited him. You never just sat back and let him take the reins, your pride and bratty nature always attempted to make him work for it. Work for your submission and your respect. It was thrilling and invigorating. Refreshing. He chuckled again, deep in this throat, and shook his head. 

“Keep talking like that, sweet cheeks. See where it gets you,” the open-ended promise was taunting, irking you as you were unable to get under his skin even a little. As if he found your behavior humorous, that annoyed you to no extent. 

“Or what? Are you going to beat me up or something?” You brought your knee up to graze against his hardened cock, he hissed at the sudden contact. The fire burned within his eyes as he raised his hand to wrap around your neck, squeezing and cutting off the easy flow of oxygen. Your eyes widening and your grip loosened on both his hair and necktie. Your mouth agape as you struggled to take a decent breath, adrenaline and excitement flowing through your veins like lava, nipples hardened under your dress, and your sex throbbing uncontrollably. 

“The only thing I plan on beating up tonight, baby, is that filthy cunt of yours.” He growled as the fight in your own eyes wavered momentarily. “We got all night and I know for a fact you don’t have work tomorrow. You ain’t going anywhere any time soon.”

Keeping his hand on your throat, he guided you to sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed as he stood up, towering over you as your body sank in the plush comfort of the bed. Your hands rested at your sides, gripping the duvet as you attempted to steady your rapid heartbeat. He undid his belt with his free hand and swiftly slid it from the confines of his trousers, tossing it to the bed. The same hand reached down then to cup your breast through your dress, molding it and massaging it in his palm. Gasping at the sensation of your clit pulsating as his fingers found your nipple through the fabric and gave it a harsh pinch, and repeating the same action to its twin. Continuously he assaulted them, pinching, rolling, and tugging on the sensitive peaks. Each time causing you to gasp louder, whining at the teasing through your dress. 

“Take off your dress,” he commanded you, hand still on your throat. He loosened it slightly so that the lightheadedness you began to feel subsided. Eyes lowered from his gaze, you reached around to the back of your dress and pulled the zipper down. Sliding the straps off your shoulders slowly, revealing your bare chest, and slid the silky material down past your bust and to your hips. You lifted your hips slightly to allow the dress to pass your bottom, revealing a pair of lace cheeky undergarments, and let the fabric of your dress fall to your feet, kicking the pile to the side. The vision presented before him was nothing short but stunning, elegant, and alluring. Smokey dark eyes, hair cascading around your neck and shoulders, and dressed in nothing but sinful black panties and heels. His cock twitched in its confinement, crying to be released and claim what was rightfully his, you were able to see the outline in his black trousers, feeling both your mouth and pussy water for a taste. 

“Now, baby. I’m only going to ask you one more time, what in the fuck did you mean when you said that a guy like me, wouldn’t go for a ‘girl like you’” His voice was lethal as if he was preparing for round infinity of your next argument. 

Unable to meet his gaze still, feeling thoroughly exposed both physically and emotionally, you bit your lip. “Just look at me,” you whispered as if that was a proper explanation. 

“I am looking at you. And I’m hard as fucking steel for you,” He reached for your hand and placed it over the bulge of his pants. “If you think just because of my job that I wouldn’t even consider you, because you feel like you aren’t beautiful. Or powerful, or smart. Then, baby, I haven’t done my job correctly then….”

Letting go of your throat and cupping your chin to lock gazes with you. He grazed his thumb over your swollen lips, lipstick smeared around your mouth. He leaned down to capture your lips once again, breaths and moans entwining with each other as your desires and needs for each other continued to spike. As he ravaged your mouth, your hand teasingly caressed the outline of his erection, he twitched under your fingertips as you traced the outline of the head with your finger. Terushimas head swam from lack of oxygen and blood flow, the only thing that mattered at the present time was you and your pleasure. Pulling back and pressing his forehead to yours again to catch your breaths. 

“Get up on the bed, kneel facing the wall and place your hands on the headboard, and don’t look back. Understand?” His words came out with every pant. You nodded as you pushed back away from him to follow instructions. Before reaching the middle you began to kick your shoes off but stopped short. “Leave those on.” 

His final instructions shot straight to your sex. You knelt on the bed with your hands gripping the cushioned headboard. It was black with a quilted pattern, giant cubic zirconia stones shimmered in the pattern design. You listened intently and in anticipation of Terushima, the sounds of him removing his clothing evident as you heard each piece fall to the floor and the zipper being undone from his pants. He fiddled with something on the dresser for a moment, unsure of what he was gathering as he closed the drawer before joining you on the bed. 

He knelt behind you briefly to take in the glorious sight of your body. The way your torso dipped and swelled with the natural roundness of your hips and ass. With the pretty lace panties outlining your cheeks, Terushima felt his mouth water and he fiddled with the hot metal in his mouth and gripped his cock in his hand. Stroking it slowly in anticipation, he wanted nothing more than to sheath himself deep into your cunt, but he himself would have to be patient, just like you. You slowly turned your head around to try and catch a glimpse of him behind you but were interrupted by a firm smack on your ass. You yelped, gasping at the sting, and faced the wall once more.

“Did I tell you you could turn around?” He asked, grunting as his palm continued to pump the swollen head of his erection. You shook your head in response. “Good girl.”

Terushima continued to just stare at your frame and stroked his cock, you were so undeniably sexy and beautiful to him, and he missed the feeling of that luscious body writhe beneath him as he would make you cum. He scooted closer to you, motioning with his hands silently for you to spread your knees apart so he could kneel behind you. You could feel the body heat radiating from him, even though he wasn’t pressed up against you yet. He reached forward and outlined the lace hem of your panties along your hip, and the hem along where your legs and ass met, the gentle taunting strokes sent goosebumps across your skin. His finger reached inside just the hem where he could feel the small tag and gave it a tug along the same hem from one side to the other. “You aren’t attached to these either, are you?” 

“No.” You hated how you sounded drunk on sex already and he hasn’t even done much to you. Quickly as you responded, the familiar sound of fabric ripping filled the air as he tore your panties off your body, fully exposing your backside and pussy. They were soaked and he used them momentarily to stroke around his cock. The soft and textured drenched fabric created a stimulating sensation around his sensitive cock making him gasp. It felt too fucking good as he gripped himself tighter, pumping his fist faster as he neared his orgasm. He leaned forward to rest his hand on yours against the headboard, pressing his torso against your back and his face buried in your neck. Listening to him jack off behind you, even not seeing him, was the hottest thing you ever heard. You felt your pussy clench as his lips peppered kisses along your neck, his hot breath tickling your ear, damn it, you wanted him to touch you already and make those same noises for you as you pleasure each other. You whimpered as your ass protruded back so you could at least feel what he was doing to himself. 

He chuckled, “Feeling left out, babe? Don’t you worry, this is just a warm-up for me. You’ll get yours all right.” His voice verberated through your eardrums, dripping in lust and making your entire body quiver. 

He began to grunt and growl louder, your hips instinctively hump back against him as he jerked himself off with your panties in hand. His hand gripped yours as he felt the unwinding release of his orgasm flood over him. His body shook with pleasure as his seed spilled out into his hand covered in the fabric. Curses escaped his lips as his orgasm seemed to last a little longer than normal. He missed you so damn much and being in your presence made the pleasure more intense. He cleaned himself off with your ruined panties, now drenched in your slick and his seed. 

He continued to kiss along your neck, his hand letting go of yours to come up and play with your hardened nipples once again. You gasped, biting your lip as he teased the sensitive peaks, you could feel your arousal beginning to dribble down your thigh. Once he finished playing with you, his hand came up to cup your chin again, “Open up,” he instructed. Doing as you were told, he slid your soiled panties into your mouth to gag you. You whimpered, the belittling action was so degrading and sexy at the same time, mixed with the taste of both of you that it made your head swim.

“We don’t want to disturb the neighbors too much tonight, especially with how much I plan on making you scream, Sweetheart,” Terushima pulled back then to help adjust your position again, spreading your legs further apart. You felt the bed shift quite a bit, then suddenly felt him between your legs. Looking down, Terushima was on his back looking back up at you. “Take a seat right here, Sweet thing. Let me taste you already.” He pointed to his chin as he helped guide you to sit on his face. 

You scooted to get into position as he instructed. A look of worry embedded your face, your teeth clenching around the bundled fabric. You aligned yourself directly over his mouth and lowered yourself slowly, stopping short when you felt his nose just within a hair’s reach. Afraid that you might be too heavy, you hovered just above. Terushima growled frustratingly, wrapping his arms tightly around your thighs and forced you down fully on his chin, your ass resting on his chest. 

“Baby, when I say sit, I fucking mean _sit,”_ his words were muffled against your cunt, nuzzling against the slick folds of your lips. His tongue darted forward, taking a long slow lick. You squealed in surprise, shocked to find that his tongue was vibrating due to the different piercing bar he installed. He held you down tightly, arms around your thighs and his hands reaching to hold your labia wide open so that your clit was bared for all to see. The vibrating piercing attacked your sensitive bundle of nerves, the lacy panties stifling your moans. Terushima chuckled against you as the hot metal hit your clit, holding it and you in place. You gripped the headboard and your head was thrown back as the first orgasm hit you so quickly. Your vision spotted by the rush of blood throughout your body, Terushima refused to let up his hold on you, forcing you to cum again against his vibrating tongue. Your moans turned to muttered screams, your teeth biting down into your gag, your body convulsing from the force of the sensations, one right after the other. Terushima was relentless, refusing to let up as you continued to cum on his chin. You felt tears beginning to form as your fifth orgasm washed over you. Your legs began to shake and tremble in his grip, dizzy and high on arousal, you rested your head on the headboard. 

“Such a good girl,” Terushima mumbled as he kissed your clit and the lips hiding the entrance of your sex. You whimpered your exhaustion, the mascara and eyeliner beginning to smudge from the tears you squinted back. You hissed as he adjusted himself and slid two thick fingers inside your cunt, strangled cries muffled by your gag. The pads of his digits found the spongy mound of your gspot instantly, massaging it and pressing firmly into it, winding you up once again. “Go on baby, I know you got more in there. Cum again. Cum for me!” His mouth found your tender clit once again as he built you back to that crescendo. 

Even with the panties stuffed in your mouth muting your sounds, the scream you produced as the next release hit you was ear-piercing. Terushima pumped you as you erupted around his fingers, saturating his chin and chest in your juices. The tears you attempted to hold back finally started to fall, black streaks staining your face as your body gave in, toppling over to the side and back onto the bed. Your breaths coming out in ragged pants, pathetic sobs choking you from the overwhelming orgasms. Terushima’s face glistened with your ejaculation, a deviant smirk plastered across his face at the sight of your weathered body collapsed beside him. Gently he lifted your leg from over his chest and sat up, reaching into his mouth to remove the battery of the piercing. 

Reaching for you, he rolled you over so that you rested on your back, the black tears had dried on your pretty cheeks and under your eyes. Smearing them away with his thumb, he gave your face a gentle swat. You whimpered as your eyes fluttered open. He removed the panties from your mouth, now completely drenched with your saliva and tossed them to the floor. Your legs ached from kneeling in the same position, your calves threatening to cramp as your feet were still flexed within the confinements of your heels. You looked up at the blonde as he wiped away the dripping mess you made on him. He chuckled at your drunk expression. 

“Stop…..stop laughing at me,” you had barely any energy to fight back, yet your spirit continued to simmer. 

“I’m not laughing at you.”

“Then what’s so funny,” You asked as you took a deep breath to regain coherency. 

“How much you’re going to yell at me tomorrow,” He pulled you close to him, he lied back down with you, holding you as his lips captured yours again in a passionate kiss. You mewled into him as you could taste yourself on his tongue still. 

“You ready to come clean with me?” He muttered in between kisses. 

“Just because,” you kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm, “Just because you can make me cum, doesn’t mean shit.” 

“Still got an attitude, huh? Guess I’m not done with you yet,” He flipped you over to face the opposite way, your back pressed to his chest. “I guess I’ll just have to fuck it out of you…”

He took your right leg and swung it over back on his hip, exposing your rawly abused cunt again to the cool air of the room. His cock had grown hard from you sitting on his face and dribbling pre down his shaft. The painful throbbing needing to be relieved, he took his length in his hand. Taunting your entrance, he slid his cock along the length of your pussy, the head hitting your inflamed clit causing you to whine. 

“You’re so pretty when you make those noises for me, Sweetheart.” He whispered hotly into your ear as he teased you. 

“Sh-shut up,” Your hands came up to hold onto his arm that had snaked around your neck to hold you against him, your words hushed and failing to convince him otherwise. 

“I love when you talk back,” Terushima growled into your neck as he sheathed himself deep into your pussy. Both of you gasping and moaning at the sudden sensations of being surrounded and clamped down. “You’re so fucking sexy.” 

You shuddered as you took his size in, stretching you in such a deliciously filthy way. “F-Fuck.” 

“What do you say?” He was purposely taunting you to rile you, watching you become irked like a fluffed angry bird. 

“Screw you.” Your words are thick with venom. Arrogant asshole.

“Well, I’m trying to. But you’ve seemed to have forgotten your manners,” he pulled out agonizingly slow and slid back in just the same, tormenting you. Damn it you needed it badly. He continued the same tactic; barely giving you what you wanted, the fullness of his cock making you shudder but the gentle thrusts drove you mad. You craved to be railed like the bratty little bitch you knew you were deep down, and Terushima just wouldn’t oblige. 

“Sadistic asshole….”

“You like me this way though. Now, what do you say when you want my cock?” he purred into your ear, licking the outline of the shell, and found your nipple with his free hand. Twisting it and rolling the bud under his thumb. He slid his cock out once again, this time even slower than the last until the tip just kissed your entrance. Your walls clamped and clenched, searching for that fullness once again. Without warning he slammed hard back inside, now kissing the entrance of your cervix. You screamed at the abrupt feeling of him stretching you wide. You clutched to his arm around your shoulder, digging your nails into his skin as you wiggled against him to continue. 

“I hate you,” You muttered. 

“If only I believed you. Your body is telling me otherwise, and I know you. Whether you like it or not, sweet cheeks,” He kissed your cheek lovingly. “You’re just afraid.”

“I’m not afraid of anything,” even you couldn’t convince yourself of that lie. 

“You’re afraid to be with me,” he slowly picked up the pace on his thrusts, a steady rhythm that made you catch your breath. Your slick coating his cock as he slid in and out of your folds. “Remember what I told you in the beginning? ‘Honesty is the best policy’? Well, baby, I honestly want you. All for me. No contract required. Just me.”

His words hit you deep in your gut, a new round of tears pooled in your eyes. It was the truth, damn him for being so perceptive. You never saw yourself as much and definitely not the traditional beauty by society’s standards. And Terushima was _exactly_ what an attractive man should look like. The league he resided in was completely out of your reach, and you had realized early on that the only way a guy as sexy as Terushima would even look at you twice, would be if you paid him. This wasn’t supposed to result in you falling for him so quickly. And it _never_ should have resulted in him falling for you too, and admitting it first. You hated yourself for allowing yourself to let your guard down so far to the ground that it became buried. 

“I-I do want it,” your voice was just that of a breath of air. 

“You want what?” He asked as he held you tighter. “Use all of your words.”

“I want your cock. I want your tongue. I want you, all of you.” You bit your lip trying to keep it together. “I want to be with you, damn it.” 

A weight felt as if it was lifted from both of your chests. Terushima’s hardened smirk softened against your skin as he kissed your shoulder, his pace unbreaking as he slowly broke you down. 

“That’s my girl,” he began to increase his speed of thrusts, his cock coaxing you further to let go. His breaths came out in heated pants, clinging to you in hopes he wouldn’t have to let you go again. Your moans transformed into a wanton hum, his cock hitting you in all the dirty places so perfectly. Terushima lifted your leg higher to adjust your position further, hitting your gspot over and over with no end in sight. Stars began to form behind your eyelids, the pleasure building higher with each thrust, your pussy still so sensitive and raw from his tongue. 

“Fuck, Yuji! Please!” Your cries sparked his instincts. 

“Yeah? You like that?” He responded as he moved his hand back to your body, finding your tender clit and began to draw lazy circles over it with his thumb. “You were made for this, to be completely fucked.”

Your blood flowed through your body like liquid magma, rushing to your sex and feeling it pool in the pit of your stomach. Your body leaked your slick down his shaft and onto your leg, adding to the mess you had created earlier. His speed increased and you felt yourself begin to fall and float at the same time. Losing control of your voice you began to wail aloud, uncaring of the other hotel guests. 

“Oh God, wait. Slow down, slow down please! I’m gonna-” You begged him, it was happening so fast and you didn’t want it to end.

Unyielding in his actions, Terushima continued to rail into your cunt and played with your clit. Your walls clamp down on him tighter as he could feel you beginning to ascend into your orgasm. His own release tailing behind you, his balls constricting ready to unload inside of you for the first time completely raw. 

“Go on, Sweetheart. Cum around my cock. Let me fill you up. Fuck!” He growled as he slammed into you, gripping your breast in one hand and flicking your clit with the other. His fingers digging into the soft flesh of your tit, surely to leave bruises behind to mark you as his in another delicious fashion. “So fucking tight. Tight for me. Such a good girl for me!” 

His words tipped you finally as you came hard around his length, your body convulsing as if you were possessed and your cum gushing around him and all over you and the bed. His thumb refused to let up as he made you ride your orgasm for all its worth, while he began to fall over the same cliff. He bit your shoulder as you felt his cock begin to pulsate inside you, hot streams of his seed began to fill your womb as you came one final time from his thumb. Your face hung idiotically, your makeup further ruined and your throat completely trashed from wailing in pleasure. Terushima slowed his thrusts gradually, purposely milking himself to grasp at all the pleasure he could gather. The feeling of his seed pooling and mixing inside you against his cock made him shudder, he didn’t want to pull out. You two lied there entwined in each other’s arms, catching your ragged breaths and reveling in the warmth and comfort. 

His hand came up to wipe your hair out of your face, gently caressing your cheek with his knuckles. His lips found the mark of his love bite, gently peppering kisses over the red teeth marks. It would surely leave a bruise in its wake, and you honestly couldn’t give two shits about it. You were genuinely happy and content after such a strenuous fucking. Because Terushima didn’t just see you as just a client anymore, but someone he wanted to be with completely. The thought of it made tears well up in your eyes, making you turn your head away from him in your attempt to hide from his piercing gaze. You felt so silly for crying at that moment. Finally getting what you wanted and then-

"Why are you crying Sweetheart?"

You buried your face into the pillow under your head, wiping away the tears that managed to leak out and stream down your cheek. Terushima began to slowly pull out of your body, careful to not make any sudden, sharp movements that would cause you discomfort. You whimpered at the loss of the full feeling from his cock, and curled back into him, entwining your legs together. “I’m okay, I promise.” You sniffled as you began to chuckle. “I just feel silly.”

“Why do you feel silly?” He smiled against your shoulder, rubbing his hand over your stomach. 

“Just because I tried so hard to fight it. I didn’t want to admit that you were right,” You began to laugh unapologetically. 

“Good thing I’m a master at the art of persuasion,” he chuckled deep in his chest, the rumble soothing against your back. 

“More like a pain in my ass.”

“That’s not what you said the first time we tried that, babe.” His voice dropped an octave, causing your heart to skip a beat. You slapped his hand on your stomach as he began to laugh aloud. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” You couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Made you laugh, didn’t it?” 

You rolled over to face him, his features tired and content. His eyes were softened from the physical exertion and flow of feel-good hormones coursing through his veins and you in his arms. Your hand came up to caress his cheek, pulling him in for a tender kiss. His arms tightened around your body, the pressure near your hips causing your muscles to ache. You hissed at the contact, pulling back as you massaged your hip with your hand. 

“Come on, I’ll help you clean up.” He motioned for you to follow him, the bed was completely soiled, an obscene wet mark evident in the duvet. He pulled it off and tossed it to the floor, thankfully the sheets beneath were untouched. Terushima took you by the hand to lead you into the bathroom and switched on the shower. It wasn’t long before the bathroom was steaming like a sauna and you were anxious to step into the steeping stream to ease your aching muscles. He helped you scrub your body with care, gently massaging over every part of your body that ached with the shower gel he brought for you. You washed your face of the ruined makeup, no longer looking like a mangled raccoon and feeling fresh. After you finished cleaning each other off, you stood beneath the showerhead, letting the hot water just pour over your tired frames, holding each other passionately. Sharing sweet kisses and teasing caresses. Terushima deepened your kiss as he pushed you against the wall of the shower, pulling a moan from your swollen lips as he began to kneel to the floor. Lifting a leg over his shoulder he buried his face into your sex once again, making good on his promise that he was going to ravage you over and over again that evening, any chance he got. Once he brought you to release he switched the shower off and lifted you bridal style to sit on the counter as he helped dry you off. 

He naturally thought of everything and had a pair of pajamas ready for you. You questioned him about everything. “You were planning on me staying weren’t you?”

“I definitely was hoping for it,” he laughed as he took the towel to run through his blonde locks and over his muscular form. As you two climbed back into bed, fully spent and relaxed from your shower, you couldn’t help but love the idea of falling asleep in Terushima’s arms from now on…

  
  
  


~*~ _Epilogue_ ~*~

_One Year Later….._

  
  


The weekend finally arrived, you relished in your freedom off the clock and clicked the button on your keys to lock your car in the garage. You rounded the front of your house and immediately kicked your heels off before stepping onto the grass, groaning a sigh of relief as you wiggled your toes to stretch them. It was a very long day at the office, but at the very least you could relax in the thought that your week-long vacation started on Monday and you wouldn’t have to wear these God-awful shoes for the next several days. Trudging through the front door, you kicked it closed behind you and tossed your keys into the catch-all bowl, and hung your purse up on the rack along with your jacket. Heading into the bedroom, you quickly disrobed of your stiff work clothes along with your bra and panties. After slipping on a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt, you padded back out into the kitchen and dug through the refrigerator for the cheesecake you brought home with you last night. Grabbing a fork, you bumped the drawer closed with your hip and hopped onto the kitchen counter, and proceeded to eat away at the creamy dessert, sighing contently as the flavors of vanilla coated your tongue, helping to wash away the stresses of work. 

As you ate away at your treat, the front door opened and closed. A smile spread across your face as the figure of Terushima walked into the kitchen. Dressed in a pressed suit and carrying a briefcase, the man was mouthwatering to look at. He smirked at you, finding you in your natural habitat on the counter munching away on a snack, he loved to come home to you so carefree and happy. 

“Welcome home,” You smiled as you took another bite of cheesecake. 

“Mm, that looks delicious,” He set his briefcase down onto the island separating you and sauntered over. You gathered another bite onto your fork and motioned it to him. 

“Here, have a bite.” 

He approached you, his hands connecting with your thighs and spreading them as he stood between them. He opened his mouth and let you feed him a taste of your dessert. He closed his eyes as he reveled in the decadent tastes. Once swallowed, he licked his lips and gave you a wink, “That’s not what I was referring to but I ain’t complaining”

You giggled at his insinuation, gently smacking his shoulder. “You’re impossible.” You took the last bite and set your plate down, placing your hands on his forearms. “How’d today go?”

“Pretty fucking great actually. The website is getting a shit-ton of traction. It’s getting new members every day, most of them are premium accounts, and people are well on their way finding matches,” His face lit up excitedly. 

A year ago when the two of you finally came to terms with your feelings for each other, it was made very clear by both parties that Terushima continuing his work of being an escort and professional fuckboy was out of the question. Terushima didn’t speak on the subject much, but you came to learn after getting together officially that he had a degree in business management as well as computer web design. Becoming an escort for wealthy clientele proved to earn more money for him to pay off all his student debts and create a work-life schedule that suited his wants and needs. You couldn’t begrudge him of that logic and he was smart about it. And he was considerate right off the bat that he wouldn’t be able to continue that lifestyle, due to the fact he’d much rather keep you around and not have you questioning his work and intentions. 

So the two of you sat down to figure out a game plan, just how could his skill sets and education be combined together, to better other people’s lives and he could continue to earn a living. One day it dawned on you during a phone call with your best friend who had recently signed up for a new dating app. After many long days and evenings sitting on the living room floor and dozens of pizza boxes later, _“Executive Connections”_ Dating Services was created. With both of your and Terushima’s connections both in work and personal life, it was the only logical and perfect idea to go with. 

  
  
  


_“Executive Connections”_

_Terushima Yuji; CEO and Founder_

_~*~_

_First-Class Matchmaking & Dating Services _

_~With us, Business is Always a Pleasure~_

  
  


“Babe, that’s fantastic! I’m so proud of you!” You squealed as you leaned forward and captured him in a heated kiss. He smiled against your lips as he returned the gesture, deepening the kiss along the way. You sighed into his mouth, opening for him to slide his tongue inside to taste you. His hands trailed further up your thighs to your hips and pulled you close to the edge of the counter, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Your hands buried into his hair you moaned as your core pressed against his torso, feeling yourself growing aroused and wet for him. 

His hands snaked up your back and under your shirt, feeling your soft skin under his fingers and gently grazing his nails down the length of your spine. The sensations of his nails digging into your flesh caused you to arch your back, pressing your chest into him. Your nipples began to harden through the thin fabric of your shirt and you whimpered for more direct contact. 

“Needy today, aren’t you?” His voice was husky with arousal, his length hardening in his pants. 

“I had a long day too,” You spoke breathlessly in between kisses. 

“Well, let me get a taste of my dessert. I’m sure that’ll make your day just as good as mine,” He began to pull down your shorts, tossing them over his shoulder. Kneeling down to worship the woman who turned his world upside down for the better. They say you never should mix business with pleasure, although rules were meant to be broken from time to time. And in this case, Terushima always made it his business to bring you to mind-numbing pleasure every chance he could fucking get…..

  
  


_-Fin_


End file.
